


we the best friends what can i say

by godjaesung (anklusmos)



Series: baddest witch in town [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: AHS Coven Inspired, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Witches, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming of Age, Idiots in Love, OT7 NCT Dream, Recreational Drug Use, Slow Burn, damn i really projected on to poor jisung, everyone needs friends like rensungle, i cant tag for shit lol, im talking about how long it takes for plastic to dissolve kinda slow, later cameos from other nct members, rated T for language guys, the nominsung tag is EMPTY so i will feed the nation, their friendship is so important i have to tag it, we are staying PURE, you dont need to watch it to understand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-01-20 15:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anklusmos/pseuds/godjaesung
Summary: who would have thought growing up (a witch) (the strongest witch in your coven) would be so freakin' hard?orthe nominsung supernatural au no one asked for
Relationships: Lee Jeno & Park Jisung, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin/Park Jisung, Lee Jeno/Park Jisung, Na Jaemin & Park Jisung, Na Jaemin & Park Jisung & Lee Jeno, Na Jaemin/Park Jisung, Park Jisung & Zhong Chenle & Huang Ren Jun, markhyuckhei if you squint, side renle - Relationship
Series: baddest witch in town [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534316
Comments: 20
Kudos: 183





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the starving nominsung nation](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+starving+nominsung+nation).

The charmed ones, they’d say. The fated trio, others would whisper. Troublesome little shits, the elders spat

They were called many things by many people. But they would always be Jeno, Jaemin and Jisung. Triple J. NoMinSung. Best Friends.

Some say it was fate that brought them together, but if you ever asked them, they’d tell you it was forced... _ community _… gatherings. 

Jisung remembered the first Coven meeting he was made to attend, at the tender age of four. His parents, now vague figures in his mind, had many people to greet and guests to attend to as co-heads of their entire faction. He remembered pulling at his mother’s skirt begging for her attention. He played on his brothers lap while Taeyong was talking to his best friend Doyoung. The adults discussing current affairs and giving updates on their respective Covens in the other room. He remembered seeing two other kids, across the front room, big boys it seemed, sitting on the huge red uncomfy chair and looked just as bored as he was. 

His brother caught him staring at the kids and smiled at him, telling him to go talk to the boys as he gave an encouraging squeeze. 

“Go,” he whispered in his ear “They could be the best friends of your life time.”

Taeyong was always right about these things. Gifts or not.

He carefully slid down his brothers long legs, giving him one last pleading look, but in retaliation his brother threw an encouraging thumbs up. He walked over as slowly as he could. Meeting new people without his mummy or brother always made him scared. 

“H-hi. I’m Jwisung.” He held his hand out just like his father taught him. 

One boy, with pretty eyelashes and bunny teeth, grinned at his introduction. 

“Nice to meet you Jwisung. I’m Jaemin. This is my other friend Jeno.”

Jeno took his outstretched hand and gave it a gentle shake before dropping it, smiling kindly with his crescent eyes.

“M-my Taeyong hyung told me to play with you guys…”

Jaemin visibly brightened up. “Oh good! It’s so boring just sitting here. Jeno’s hyung usually plays with us, but he went to talk to your brother. Do you want to be friends Jwisung?”

Jisung nodded shyly, but frowned at Jaemin’s pronunciation. “Yeah… but my name is Ji-sung. Not Jwi-sung.”

Jeno laughed at his friends mistake, while a light blush rushed to Jaemin's cheeks 

“What toys do you have Jee-sung?” Jeno asked.

Yes! Finally! Someone he can show his legos and power rangers to! He beamed and pulled the boys up by their hands, dragging them upstairs 

“My room is upstairs c’mon c’mon c’mon!”

Their thundering footsteps were heard from the grand dining room. The adults in the room paused their conversations to listen to their children shouting in excitement, wreaking havoc on the upper floor. They gave each other knowing looks. 

“I guess they’ve met,” Jaemin’s mother said dryly “We won’t ever hear the end of it now.” Jeno’s father laughed. “I’m not surprised. Wherever Jaemin goes, Jeno follows.”

Jisung’s mother seemed delighted. “Now they’ll always have each other, and it was inevitable. Just like Taeyong and Doyoung.” The adults mumbled in agreement.

Jisung’s father cleared his throat, catching everyone’s attention in order to give the final say on the matter. “Three is the strongest number. We work best in threes. If they bond well, it’s a good sign for the survival of our Coven. They are our heirs after all, responsible for our future. Remember, the lone do not survive.”

“The lone do not survive.” 

The lone do not survive.They heard it echoing up to Jisung’s room, it was a mentality that has been drilled into their heads as soon as they could breathe and comprehend language. A mentality they would spend years ignoring.

But for now, they were Jeno, Jaemin and Jisung. Triple J. NoMinSung. Best friends forever.


	2. CHAPTER 1

  1. _ Age 5, 4_

“Sungie! Sungie! Sungie! Guess what!” Jaemin started yelling down the hall. He didn’t bother waiting outside the heavy brown oak door for a response, and pushed it with all his might. He overestimated how much strength to use and came tumbling in. As always, Jeno was hot on his tail, close enough to catch his friend and to stop him falling on his face. They were eager to escape their dull parents downstairs, even more excited to see their best friend.

“Um. You have a new game we can play?” Jisung asked in all seriousness 

This time, Jeno giggled and shook his head “No! Try again!”

“Do you… did you get a new toy?” 

Jaemin groaned in frustration “No! C’mon, third time lucky!”

Jisung looked up at his ceiling for a long time. He saw his father do this a lot when he was thinking, maybe it will help him too. He felt a strange tingling at the back of his neck, and he felt like he knew what it was. His head snapped back down from the ceiling and he smirked at the other two.

“You brought us sweets? The good ones Ms. Na makes? I know the bag is in your jumper”

Jeno laughed at his response, and Jaemin flung himself onto the floor out of pure defeat.

“I mean… Jaemin’s mum and step dad made us bring this bag with us, and we haven’t opened it so… I guess?” Jeno pulled a small purple satin pouch from his jumper pocket and handed it to Jisung. He pulled the strings apart and saw the prize within.

“I was right! Hyung always tells me to trust that feeling, and when I listen to him I am right!” He pulled out the plastic zip lock bag, the sickeningly sweet smell already hitting his nose 

“Jaemin hyung look! Your mum made those sweets from the real strawberries!” Jaemin stopped sulking and looked up. It was true, his favourite food in the whole world was in Jisung’s right hand. He didn’t stop pouting when he put the pale pink cube in his mouth.

“What I was _ going _ to tell you.” Jaemin started with his mouth full, “was that me and Jeno started getting our powers!”

Jisung’s eyes grew to the size of plates from his best friends announcement. His mouth hung open, letting you see the three pieces he stuffed in his mouth. Jeno reached over and shut it for him, scared that he would catch flies. That snapped him out of his trance. 

“_ What! _ Oh my gosh! Nana hyung! Jeno hyung! That’s so _ cool! _ ” Jisung’s mouth started running at a hundred miles an hour “What stuff can you do? Do you know? Can you charm stuff? Make it grow? My mama can tell the future and find things! And can you do it too? My daddy can move things with his mind and make things happen and not say anything! What about you? My brother set our curtains on fire once and he can do _ sooo _ much more! Hyungs this is so _ cool! _” 

Jaemin gave his signature grin “We _ know. _”

Jisung moved to the rug other two were currently sat on, scooting until he was in front of the both of them. He crossed his legs and rested his elbows on his knees, his chin in his hands. He looked at his hyungs in wonder, as if they hung the stars.

“What happened?”

Jeno went first, he found out he’s really good with plants. He saw a dying little flower on the sidewalk waiting for his mother to finish speaking to the vendor. It was growing between the cracks, struggling to break through, but no one paid it any mind. Apart from Jeno. He felt sad for it, so he put his hand over and then… It was okay again. He plucked it and gave it to the lady his mama was talking to. It looked just how Jeno wanted it to. He said his Mama was happy about his power.

“She said it means I’ll be good with herology- hebrology- her_ bology. _” He glowed with pride, but was followed by a small frown. “But…she said I can’t tell people who aren’t in the Coven. Incase they do something. But what would they do?” The other two shrugged in confusion.

“Okay! Okay! My turn!” Jaemin bounced up and down in his spot. He started a long, highly animated story about helping his new daddy with making a bag. He was told that it was going to be special, because the bag was going to be charmed. He had never seen a charm before, had no idea how they worked. He was very excited to help with making one. Jaemin’s new dad said it was hard, and that Jaemin would need to listen carefully so they wouldn’t mess it up. Jaemin didn’t need to listen though, he just felt what they needed. He listened to the tingling in his stomach and warm feeling in his hand every time he touched something important.

“He said it was a sign that I would be good at potions too! Just like Jaehyun hyung!” He pointed at the purple pouch in Jisungs hand. “That’s what I helped with! Dad said he made sure no one could find it if they don’t know about it.” Jisung’s face scrunched up in confusion.

“Then how did I know Jeno hyung had it in his pocket?” 

His question was ignored by the others, too excited from their new discovery, too enthusiastic to start their training, too distracted to notice Jisung sulking.

_ Why can’t I get my powers? _ He thought to himself.

Finally, Jeno looked over at his younger friend, realising that he had been too quiet in their discussion about Ben 10. 

“Jisung-ah, are you okay? Did you eat too many sweets? Do you feel sick?” Jisung shook his head. He didn’t really want to say. But... if he couldn’t trust Jeno and Jaemin, then he couldn’t trust anyone.

“I’m just… sad that I don’t have powers.” His eyes filling with water, his quiet voice trembling with tears. Jaemin caught his whispers and threw his arms around Jisung’s shoulders, pulling him to his chest.

“It’s okay Ji-sang! It’s only because we’re older, they were always going to show first. Yours will come soon, I can feel it.” Jeno shook his head in agreement.

“Wanna see something cool?” He asked, Jisung shrugged his shoulders, not moving from his spot in Jaemins arms. Jeno sprung up and moved to Jisung’s windowsill lined with flower pots, ready to burst open the second spring began. He carefully carried the smallest one over, settling back down on the rug. He put his small hands around the brown plastic pot and screwed his eyes shut. He channeled his energy, encouraging the flower to bloom and turn in to the beautiful blossom he knew it would be. Jaemin and Jisung gasped as the little green shoot grew in size, a stem appeared big enough to support a small bud. Then, slowly but surely, the petals opened up, revealing a pure white daisy. Jeno’s eyes shot open and he looked down with pride.

“I knew you could do it,” he congratulated the plant. Jisung seemed much brighter, and Jaemin looked between Jeno and the plant in pure wonder. “My mama told me the smallest, ugliest stems always make the most beautiful flowers. She was right.”

“Jisung! Jaemin! Jeno! The food is ready!” They heard an adult shout from the kitchen.

The three of them rose to their feet and stormed down the stairs, the sugar finally kicking in as they ran in to the dining room. Their parents observed them from the open kitchen.

“Looks like Jisung found the bag. Do you know how strong the charm on that bag is?” Jaemin’s stepfather hummed in deep thought.

“How do you know? They could have just told him where it was.”

He shook his head at Jeno’s mother “I told both of them to not say anything about the bag unless Jisung asked. Jaemin never stops talking, but he loves keeping secrets. They didn’t even know there was something in it”

Jaemin’s step father continued “Everyone cast a concealment on it too, there’s at least 25 layers on that thing.”

“I charmed the zip lock bag too,” Jaemin’s mother chipped in.

She let barked a short laugh “How can a four year old, who hasn’t even manifested, get through _ that_?”

Jisung’s mother nodded. “He wouldn’t suggest they open it unless he felt something in there.”

Jisung’s father glanced in his child’s direction in approval “Looks like the Elders were right. Again.” His wife started biting her nails, anxious over the fate of her youngest child.

“They’ll make him perform the Seven Wonders if- _ when _ they find out. You know Jisungie. He gets so overwhelmed, what will happen to us when he loses and control and-”

“We’ll know what to do _ if _ that time comes. And it won’t. The boys will make sure of that.” He assured her.

They moved to join their children, They found Jeno and Jaemin ganging up on Doyoung, terrifying for a bunch of five year olds. Jaehyun was busy making snarky comments that fuelled their bickering, while Taeyong and Jisung were in a heated debate over their favourite episode of Detective Conan. They all smiled at their bright future, with Jisung’s mother looking at him the longest.

Jisung will never forget the expression on her face. The pure fondness and adoration. The pride as her eyes flickered between him and Taeyong. The worry behind her bright grin. 

It was like she knew what would happen to them. Of course she did, she was a Clairvoyant after all.

  
  


  1. _ Age 7, 6._

Jisung didn’t get it. Taeyong told him their parents were going to be asleep forever. And they wouldn’t see them again for a very, very long time. But why was he sad about that? He clung to his hyungs neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek, not knowing how to make him smile again. He wiped Taeyong’s cheeks dry. “But we’ll see them again one day, won’t we?” He asked

“Of course we will.”

“Then we’ll wait til then.” He responded simply.

He told Jeno and Jaemin. Everyone was at their house, but this time it wasn’t for a meeting. It was for his parents. Later, when they managed to escape from the grieving adults, he told them how sad he felt that he wasn’t going to see them for a long time.

“Did Taeyong hyung tell you how long you have to wait?”

Jisung shook his head.

They had one more group hug, eventually falling asleep snuggled next to each other. No one had the heart or energy to move them.

  
  


  1. _ Age 9, 8_

Jisung was very, very nervous about starting a new school. People in his last school were mean and called him horrible names. They scared of him after he cried and made a window shatter. The school before that thought he was a freak after he brought a chick back to life. This time though, he knew he would be okay. His brother made him a good luck charm just for the occasion, it hung on his neck to make him feel better. Taeyong even made his favourite food for lunch, packing it all neatly in his Yu-Gi-Oh! lunchbox . He was very hesitant to leave the house, his brother was very close to bending his will in order to force him out of the front door.

“Jaemin and Jeno will meet you, Okay? Have a good day and I’ll see you later.” He kissed his crown and sent him on his way.

Jisung was very, very nervous but he knew it would be okay. Nana and Jeno hyung will be there with him the whole way, right? 

_ It’s not like I’ll break another window. Just don’t heal a bird in the middle of the playground. Remember what hyung said. Stay calm, and nothing will happen. No one will find out. Stay calm, and nothing will happen. No one will find out. Stay calm, and nothing will happen. No one will- _

“Yah! Jwisung!” A voice behind him yelled. Only 2 people ever called him that. He spun around and felt relief course through his body.

“Nana hyung! Jeno hyung!” He turned and waited for his best friends to catch up.

“Are you excited?” Jeno asked. Jisung looked down at the floor

“I guess.” 

Jaemin shook his head, “Cheer up Sung! Me and Jeno will be right here, we’ll play during lunch and break time. Okay?”

Jisung looked back up to see his hyung’s encouraging smiles. He took a deep breath and started walking with more gusto. 

“Okay. I can do this.”

Jeno laughed and slung his arm around Jisung’s shoulders while Jaemin launched into an animated anecdote about a dog he almost tripped on.

***

“How was your first day Sungie?” Taeyong called out as soon as he heard the front door swing open. He looked up from his computer to take in his brothers full appearance. He looked exhausted, as if he overexerted himself using…

“Oh Sung,” His brother cooed “You wanna tell me what happened? Or do you wanna watch a movie and forget about it?”

Jisung nodded at his suggestion and flopped onto the couch while his brother set up.

“How about Spiderman? It’s on Netflix. Or Avatar the Last Airbender?” Jisung nodded again, lifting his head up only to rest it on his brothers lap. 

They sat in silence for a whole 2 hours, but Jisung felt much better after the last episode of his favourite cartoon stopped playing 

“Are you ready to talk about school?” 

Jisung sighed heavily. 

“It started okay, Nana hyung, Jeno hyung and me all got to the front gate. They showed me where my classroom is. They wished me good luck and Jeno hyung gave me a flower that smells really good. He said it’s meant calm you down. Jaemin hyung made me a luck charm to hang on my bag. Then they ran off to join their friends in the older year and started walking to their classroom. The teacher made me introduce myself to the class, and my seatmate is Chinese. He’s very funny, and his laugh is very loud. He’s also very nice and smart, he helped me to catch up to where the class was. He said he was nervous to meet me because he said his Korean isn’t very good yet, but it is! I told him I’d help him with it.” 

“You made a new friend! That’s so nice! What’s his name?”

“Chen-luh? Chan-luh? Chen-le? He said it with an accent.”

Taeyong nodded for him to continue 

“It got to breaktime and me and Chenle ran to the swings, but Jaemin hyung and Jeno hyung were already there. They have cool friends. Renjun is a little bit scary but he was funny too, he’s Chinese and has pointy ears. Jeno told me he’s always playing tricks on them. He’s secretly very nice, he gave me one of his biscuits that had a Moomin face on it. I think him and Chenle are pixies actually.”

Taeyong eyebrows shot up at his brother’s casual reaction to meeting pixies. _ Pixies. _He didn’t interrupt and ask why he thought he had met beings who have remained hidden for the better part of this century.

“Their other friend, Haechan is a little bit annoying. Now him_ and _Jaemin hyung won’t stop pinching my cheeks. I saw him talking to someone who wasn’t even there. Do you think he’s a necromancer? I felt a spirit in the school, and it told me his real name is Donghyuck. Maybe he is.” Jisung didn’t elaborate and didn’t notice Taeyong’s surprise at his theory.

“They were fun to play with. And then we had more lessons. Oh, I need your help with homework later. And then we had lunchtime. That was when it happened.” He looked down at his lap in shame. 

“Jeno hyung, Jaemin hyung, Renjun and Haechan all got out before we did, and we went to go sit at their table. Renjun was making the hyungs laugh so hard, and I don’t know why I got so… Sad? Angry? Annoyed? They never laugh that hard with me, or look like they have that much fun when we play.

“Renjun was holding his chopsticks, eating his lunch. And then.... I didn’t mean to, I swear! But… I know I bent his chopsticks. And shook his lunch box so his food would go everywhere. Renjun looked so shocked and the whole room was silent. But he just laughed, saying he was clumsy. But Jeno hyung and Jaemin hyung just _ looked _ at me and-” Jisung burst into tears. Taeyong gave his brother a hug, not knowing how else to respond. No one gave him a hand guide on raising overly emotional Supremes. Jisung hadn’t stopped crying, the guilt evident through his sobs.

“And- and I felt so so so _ bad _. I don’t hate Renjun! He’s cool! He makes up fun games! I want him to be my hyung! Why did I do that to him?” Taeyong wiped his runny nose and dried his cheeks with the soft sleeves of his hoodie.

“I can’t even say sorry without telling him I used my magic! And- and Jeno hyung looked so sad after I did that. Jaemin hyung was too busy helping Renjun clean up, but I know he was sad with me too.”

“Did you apologise to them at least?”

Jisung shook his head. “I ran away when lunch was done. I said bye to Chenle and ran home. I didn’t even wait for them.”

Taeyong hummed. “I think you should say sorry, and tell them you didn’t mean to. Accidents happen, right?” Taeyong knew they couldn’t afford any more of these kinds of accidents.

Jisung let out a little sniffle “I guess.”

“At least try talking to them in the morning okay?”

The doorbell rang, followed by 3 very short raps on the window. Only 2 people ever knocked on their front door like that. Taeyong packed his things up and moved to his room, telling Jisung to greet his guests. He didn’t want to, but Taeyong made him. 

“Oh good! Jisung you’re home! We were so worried!” A pair of arms wrapped around him. It was weird to see Jeno this emotional and affectionate.

“Are you okay? We didn’t walk home with you and thought you got lost on the way back.” Jaemin asked, inviting himself in. 

Jeno still hadn’t let go of him. “Are you not mad at me for lunchtime?”

Jeno pulled away. “We were surprised, but we weren’t angry. We thought you were nervous about the first say. Why? What happened?”

“I… I was... but… It happened because I was… Jealous? Of Renjun-ssi. For being a better friend than me. Making you guys have more fun. ”

Jeno let out a confused noise and Jaemin just laughed.

“Why would you think that! Renjun is one of our best friends, yes, but your our _ best _ best friend!”

“_ Best _ friend?” Jisung echoed. They both nodded enthusiastically 

“And it was funny anyway. I don’t think I’ve ever seen Haechan laugh that hard.”

“I thought Chenle would get us told off for being too loud”

“Don’t worry Sungie. We’ll make new friends, meet new people, but it’s always going to be us three. Remember? The lone do not survive.”

Jisung nodded. The lone do not survive.

  1. _ Age 13. Age 12._

The summer had passed by in an indistinguishable blur. Water fights and barbecues. Tedious Coven meetings at Jisung’s house. Hours spent at the park. Getting lost in a forest. Extensive training. Melting ice creams and ice lollies. Accidentally finding a Faerie ring. Hanging out with their new friend Mark. Splitting a pot of patbingsu 7 ways. Playing in the streets and cycling around until it was dark. The world was theirs for the taking.

“Do you ever think how… _ weird _ it is we ended up being friends?” Jaemin said to no one in particular. They were all in Jisung house, claiming the living room while his older brother was at work. A show no one was paying attention to was playing on the TV. Renjun, Jisung and Chenle were in deep conversation about aliens. Haechan was telling Mark about the weirdest ghosts he’d ever met, and the strange requests they made to help them move on.

7 year old Jisung’s predictions were right. Chenle and Renjun were pixies, and Haechan could talk to the dead. Mark was way too pretty to be a normal human, anyone with two eyes and good intuition could tell he was a fairy after meeting him.

“Yeah. What are the odds?” Jeno replied

“I mean, you guys are powerful witches. I was immediately drawn to your energy and knew we had to be friends,” Renjun supplied 

“I nearly passed out from how strong Jisung’s aura was when he sat next to me. Maybe that was just his natural stink.” Jisung threw a pillow at Chenle’s head.

“A dead guy told me I just had to be friends with you.” Haechan added lightly.

“Donghyuck.” Mark started

“What! It’s true! I always listen to this spirit, and he told me we were destined to be together.”

“Oh! I love Xuxi hyung! I miss him, we should summon him later,” Jisung mentioned casually

Mark rolled his eyes. “I thought you were all insane humans idiots when you didn’t immediately leave that faery ring. Turns out you’re all insane _ supernatural _ idiots.”

“That’s very rich coming from you hyung.” Jisung piped up 

“As our oldest you should be setting the example,” Chenle continued 

“So if anything… we got it from you. Our leader.” Renjun finished. Mark had no response, shocked at how quickly they all turned on him. 

“Hyung! Stop doing that open close mouth thing! You look like a goldfish!” Donghyuck scolded

The whole group, Mark included, burst out laughing, and didn’t stop when their faces were red, tears streaming down their cheeks and stitches taking over their sides. 

They finally composed themselves when they heard the TV playing outro credits.

“How did you know we weren’t… normal, Sung?” Donghyuck had asked. Renjun nodded in agreement, mentioning how strong Pixie glamours usually are.

Jisung looked at him and shrugged. “I don’t know hyung, I could just feel it, y’know?”

“Sounds like a Supreme thing to me.” Chenle teased. That was the last straw. Jisung pounced on him and triggered a wrestling match, Donghyuck and Renjun were egging them on while Mark watched on in horror.

Taeyong walked through the door with bags of groceries and enough food to feed their entire city, greeting them loud enough to catch their attention. Jisung’s head popped around the corner, followed by another six.

“I had a feeling I would have to feed all of the Devil’s spawn tonight,” Loud protests came from the boys.

“Hi hyung! Do you need any help with the groceries? Or cooking dinner? My mum taught me a new recipe!”

“That would be great Chenle, my own _ blood _ doesn’t even offer to help.”

“Love you too TY hyung!” Jisung shouted as he sat back down on the sofa “Just because you have a big fat weird crush on _ my old ass brother-” _

“Shut up! It’s not a crush!” Chenle hissed and flicked his wrist, trying to seal Jisung’s mouth shut. He laughed, knowing his best friend didn’t mean it. Besides, he wasn’t strong enough to bend Jisung’s will.

“I’ll let you have this one. I can’t speak on behalf of the others.”

Chenle ran to the kitchen, his face on fire. The remaining 6 let out wolf whistles. The (not so) discrete bullying would only continue over dinner.

Chenle grabbed the second seat closest to Taeyong, opposite Jisung and next to Haechan. Mark was at the other head, with Jaemin on his left and Renjun on the right. Jeno always sat between Jisung and Jaemin to prevent World War Three. Dinner was filled with loud conversation and heated debates, complaints over teachers and discussing plans for the last precious days of summer. 

Taeyong’s wonderful cooking always left everyone full and wanting more, so he bid them goodnight and sent them home with doggybags to share with their families. 

“See you tomorrow Ji!” Chenle yelled 

“Don’t forget to wake Jaemin up on time! We have a lot of things to do!” Renjun reminded him as they walked down the driveway. Mark ruffled his hair and gave Jaemin and Jeno a quick spud, rushing after the two pixies.

“If Xuxi comes to see you again, tell him to stop ignoring me. Just because I called him a big baby...” Donghyuck grumbled as he shut the door behind him.

The three of them dragged their feet up the stairs until they finally crashed in Jisungs room. Comfortable silence filled the room while they all prepared for bed. Jisung always took the longest. He had to create strong wards every night incase he had nightmares that lead to another destroyed room. He carefully placed charms under his pillows that made sure he slept through the night. Although, when he had sleepovers with his two best friends, he never seemed to need them. 

They were starting to get too big to share Jisungs double, but they made it work. As the youngest, Jisung was in the middle. Jeno on his left by the wall and Jaemin on his right near the floor

“Night Ji,” Jaemin mumbled as he turned to hug him and kiss his cheek.

“Sleep well, Sung-ah” Jeno whispered and kissed his forehead, putting one arm over Jisungs head to play with Jaemins hair, the other remained on his chest.

_ Huh. That was new. _

It was safe to say, Jisung had never slept so well in his life.


	3. CHAPTER 2

  1. _ Age 14, 13._

His best friends showed up in front of his bedroom window at the stroke of midnight on his 13th birthday. Which was strange, considering how high up his room was.

He lifted his window open as quietly as he could to avoid waking his brothers and house guests.

“What are you guys doing here? How are you here? Oh my god are you _ levitating? _”

Jeno smiled. “We sure are. Jaemin charmed our shoes, cool huh? And it’s your 13th birthday! That’s meant to be our lucky number! Welcome to teenagehood man!”

Jaemin nodded along “We have to celebrate in style!

“That sounds fun and all but… How am I meant to get down there without waking the whole house up?”

Jaemin rolled his eyes “You’re literally our Supreme. Figure it out.” With that, the both of them floated down like feathers. “C’mon _ Suprema! _” He taunted from the grass.

“I’m not the fucking Supreme.” He grumbled, but no one could hear him. Wasn’t the Supreme Witch usually a girl? He was 13 for goodness sake, why did _ he _ have to inherit all that power? What if he didn’t _ want _to lead their Coven to great glory?

He paced his room and closed his eyes. One moment he was in his bedroom on the second floor, the next he materialised next to Jeno in the front garden. Jisung tapped his shoulder and he yelped. “You mastered transmutation? Not the Supreme my _ ass _-”

“Shut up, hyung.”

“Hey now, just because you’re an official teenager and our strongest witch doesn’t give you the right to disrespect and violate us!”

“But if I’m really your Supreme then…” 

The three of them guffawed into the night.

His favourite people in the world were offering him an adventure. What was he going to do? Say no?

Taeyong told him he should have said no.

He was due to perform the Wonders at 6am, but the trio didn’t return to Jisung’s house until noon.

(“Oops?”)

Despite the failed attempt to skip, the Elders made him go through the arduous, straining and deadly tests. Move something with his mind? Fine. Set something on fire? He’s done it before. Teleport outside? Easy. Manipulate Doyoung and Jaehyun minds to make them dance like fools? Piece of cake, Jeno and Jaemin laughs were the cherries on top. By the time they got to the last three trials, Jisung understood why they wanted to start at 6am. How was he supposed to know descending into hell and coming back was going to take that long? Why did they make him play hide and seak with a stupid bag of sweets, did they really have to hide it in such an unknown, inaccessible corner of his house? He didn’t even need those cat bones for divination, he could feel where it was from a mile a way.

By the time he got to the final trial, he was exhausted. Not having slept and trying no to die had really taken a toll on him. Now they’re asking him to bring a bird back to life?

No one else in their Coven had ever performed _ Vitalum Vitalis _. They didn’t understand how tiring reaching in to the Other side and grabbing a life force could be. No knew how draining that was even after 12 hours of sleep. And he was about to do it on four.

“You did it when you were _ six _ Jisung. It’s fine.” His brother assured him. And it was, the bird was perfectly fine, in better health than it ever was.

Jisung passed out from exhaustion.

He woke up in his bed feeling very refreshed the next morning. He turned to his left, Jeno was sitting upright on the edge of his bed, his back leaning against the wall. On his right, Jaemin had crashed on the floor. 

“Hyung?” Both of them immediately shot up. 

“Good morning Supreme!” Jaemin greeted him with a smug grin 

“How you feeling Supreme?” Jeno smirked 

“If either of you call me the Supreme one more time I won’t hesitate to hex you.” 

Both of them laughed at his empty threat, and their giggling must have alerted the rest of the house that they were awake. Taeyong barged through the door.

“Jisung! You’re okay!” He pulled his brother into the tightest hug ever imaginable.

“Of course I am. I’m a bad bitch, you can’t kill me.” Came his muffled voice in Taeyong’s shoulder.

Taeyong pulled away to scold his baby brothers foul language and forced the three of them up for breakfast.

They were met at the bottom of the stairs by their entire Coven. Taeil, the only Elder Jisung could stand, gave him a warm smile.

“Congratulations Jisung. _ Vivat suprema! _”

“_ Vivat suprema. _” 40 voices echoed around him.

Everything turned into white noise. He didn’t hear Yuta’s excitement over the first male Supreme in 6 generations. He didn’t care for Johnny listing his new responsibilities. He felt sick thinking about Ten’s amazing cooking.

His life changed with one chant. He didn’t want that. He wasn’t _ ready _-

Jaemin grabbed his left hand, Jeno grabbed his right. Taeyong rubbed his nape. 

Suddenly he was grounded. He remembered he wasn’t alone.

He will survive.

  1. _ Age 15, 14._

High school was… High school.

It was already hard being judged by all 40 of your coven members twice a month. Now he had to experience that on a daily basis? By human teenagers? No way. The higher powers and Elders must be out to get him.

Is this what he gets for trying to get out of performing the Seven Wonders?

He wouldn’t have tried to get out of it if it weren’t for Jeno and Jaemin. He should have listened to Taeyong and said no. 

To say he was terrified was an understatement. He’s literally been to hell and back, he’d rather do that thirty times than walk through those gates. 

On the bright side, he would get to see his friends more often. Seeing his other hyungs every other weekend just wasn’t cutting it anymore. Chenle came knocking on his door, already filled to the brim with the excitement of starting a new school.

“I just hope they’ll put us in the same classes, I don’t know what I’ll do if you aren’t there to help me with Korean literature-”

Jisung cute him off “I’ll tell you this every hour of every day until you believe me, your Korean is _ great _ Lele. Don’t let a bunch of assholes from middle school knock your confidence back down, okay?” He gave his friends shoulder an encouraging squeeze, and Chenle smiled back shyly. “And I’ve already told you, say the word and I’ll brew you a potion that makes you fluent in like… Six languages.”

Chenle’s face dropped in panic. “Uh… I know you're the Supreme but you don’t have a great track record with potion brewing…” 

“Hey! I blew the lab up _ once _ and suddenly I’m terrible at potions?”

“That’s exactly what it means.” Jaemin quipped as soon as he joined their side. “That’s the kind of thing you should leave to me.”

“And to think… The embodiment of magic, the best of the best, the one destined to lead us to greatness… Couldn’t even brew a simple truth serum?” Jeno joked. 

“I didn’t know it was attack Jisung day.” he grumbled

“Didn’t you get the memo?” Donghyuck remarked, he seemingly appeared out of nowhere

“Attack Jisung day is every other Monday, and attack Mark day is… Well any day except that.” Renjun concluded as soon as he caught up. They arrived at the front gates, and Mark seemed to have caught wind of their conversation. 

“Oh good, I’m getting a break today.”

“Sorry to get your hopes up hyung but… Attack Jisung day only lasts until noon.”

Everyone walked in, only Jisung hesitated. Jeno and Jaemin immediately noticed and spun on their heels, telling the others they’ll catch up.

“We know you’re scared Sung…” Jaemin started 

“But you’ll be okay. I swear. We’ll be there.” Jeno finished.

Some would say the trust he had in them was naive. But why would they lie to him? 

“The lone do not survive,” he whispered to himself.

  1. _ Age 16, 15_

Nothing hurts more than losing someone right in front of you.

Ever since the start of sophomore year, Jisung felt like- no, he _ knew _\- that Jeno and Jaemin were hiding something from him. Renjun and Chenle told him he was being ridiculous, Donghyuck called him paranoid, and Mark told him to stop relying on his intuition.

He hates bringing it up, but he’s the fucking _ Supreme. _ That was one of his precious specialities. He could see straight through everything. Charms, glamours, lies. No matter how strong, no matter how elaborate or how many layers, everything was always covered by a thin veil. Most of the time, he could tell what was being hidden, a powerful secret, a white lie, a bag of Ms. Na’s famous sweets.

With those two… He couldn’t. It was like a blurry shadow. A vague silhouette. So close, yet so far. Every time they bailed on him, ditched him in the middle of their study groups or straight up avoided him, he _ knew _ they were up to something.

He had full faith that it wasn’t anything bad. But maybe that was why he couldn’t see through them. When he wanted to check something, he had to accept any and every outcome of what he found, good or bad.

Maybe he didn’t have full faith it wasn’t anything bad.

The message he sent their groupchat 30 minutes ago had been left on read.

** _baddest witches of them all_ **

_ wtf _

_ i thought we were getting lunch together??? _

_ i miss u guys, i haven’t seen either of u for a hot sec :((((( _

_ ew did i just admit i have emotions _

_ whatever ig _

_ read : 1:30pm _

He stood up and started to clear his trash away, another trio hang out turned into a lonely afternoon. He sighed and pulled his jacket back on. The miserable weather reflected his mood already texting Taeyong to pick him up

_old hag :/_

** _ Did u get ditched again :c _ **

** _ Im on the verge of hexing those fools istg _ **

** _ I h8 this weather sm can they stop making u sad _ **

_ hyung just pls come get me _

_ im in five guys _

_ and you don’t KNOW it’s my moods causing this storm _

** _ Jisung :( _ **

_ okay we GET IT _

_ no need to remind me of my power _

_ esp when its literally pouring down on me _

** _ We’ll tlk abt it l8r _ **

** _ I’ll b there in ten (10) min _ **

_ what will it cost to make you like,,, stop txting like that _

** _ Everything _ **

** _ Jaemin nd Jeno not ditching u wuld also b acceptable _ **

_ Looks like nothing is going to change then. _Jisung thought to himself miserably. He wasted more time on twitter, laughing at dumb memes to forget his worries. His mood must have improved after watching an adorable cat video, as the winds came to a slow and only a light drizzle remained. A good ten minutes had finally passed, and he looked up from his screen to look for his brothers beloved toyota Prius. Nothing. He saw an old lady in a raincoat, suffering in this weather (that was probably a sign he needed to calm down), people grumbling as they climbed out of their cars and walked in to different stores, Jeno and Jaemin walking hand in hand, holding a stuffed bear-

A stuffed bear? Jeno and Jaemin? Hand in hand?

He didn’t fully comprehend what was happening. He didn’t even think it was those two until he heard Jaemins signature waluigi laugh.

Was this what betrayal felt like? 

His mind started running, train of thought spiraling with anger and sadness as he watched the two across the street. The temporary happiness the cat videos had brought him dissipated at the speed of light. Thunder rumbled in the background, and the sky opened up to throw buckets down on them. 

Jeno immediately looked up in despair, but Jaemin smiled and cast a quick dry spell on them, repelling the water on their clothes and keeping them dry while they waited at the unsheltered bus stop. Jeno even gave him a peck in thanks. How romantic.

Jisung was getting way too overwhelmed. Why didn’t they tell him? Was this what everyone was hiding from him? Why he couldn’t see what they were hiding? This was a possibility he never even _ considered _. He couldn’t take his eyes off his best friends, rage and jealousy were bubbling under his skin and made the downpour more violent, flashes of lightning began to accompany the growing thunder.

A car horn snapped him out of his trance 

“Can you please try to calm down,” Taeyong pleaded as soon as he got into the passenger seat, soaking the leather his brother spent so much time caring for. “We can’t drive in this weather.”

Jisung closed his eyes and took a deep breath, counting aloud backwards from 10 just like his father had taught him. He took another deep breath and opened his eyes. The oncoming thunderstorm had stopped, but the rain had remained.

“Is that-”

“Jeno and Jaemin? Sure is.” Jisung seethed. 

“The weather is still really shit… Are you okay with me giving them a lift?”

As much as he hated every fibre of their beings, he still didn’t want them to catch a cold. Jisung shrugged his shoulders in indifference. Taeyong pulled up to the bus stop and asked. They happily accepted, glad to be out of the wet weather.

Their faces fell when they saw Jisung. Jaemin tried to start a conversation with him, but his effort fell on deaf ears. Everyone in the car could feel the anger rolling off Jisungs body, and decided to not provoke him any further

Taeyong stopped at Jeno’s house first, but Jaemin got out too. As soon as they pulled out of the driveway tears began blurring Jisungs vision. Before he knew it, his brother had dragged them in to their living room. Jisung started sobbing, and didn’t stop until he fell asleep in Taeyongs arms.

***

_ big pixie head king _

_ did you know? _

** _about,,, _ **

_ did you know or not. _

** _or not¿_ **

_ chenle stop fucking around and just answer my question _

_ i wont be mad at you _

_ and i promise there won’t be anymore thunderstorms _

_ i just want to know _

** _about jeno and jaem hyung?_ **

** _yeah i did _ **

** _renjun ge talks in his sleep ukno _ **

_ thx for the blackmail material _

_ am i the last to find out? _

** _i think so _ **

** _xuxi ge is a fat gossip who cant hide anything from hyuck hyung _ **

** _hyuck hyung told mark hyung_ **

** _they told us they’d tell you today _ **

_ well theyre a buncha fat liars _

_ i rlly had to see them kiss in the rain to find out huh _

** _bub,,, :cc_ **

** _are u okay?_ **

_ look out ur window lele what do u think _

_ n e ways _

_ can we talk on the phone or smthn? _

** _ofc bb <3333_ **

_ *** _

_ [start of call 12:04 am] _

_ JS: Hello? Chenle? _

_ CL: No, this is Patrick. _

_ JS: I literally hate you. _

_ CL: Love you too! _

_ JS: .... _

_ CL: So… _

_ JS: So. _

_ CL: Are you gonna elaborate on how you found out? Or do you want a distraction? _

_ JS:... _

_ JS: So we were meant to meet for lunch today right? I really thought they’d turn up for once. They even suggested where we’d eat. _

_ CL:... _

_ CL: I’m guessing they didn’t turn up? _

_ JS: *sigh* Yeah. Right on the money *laugh* I should have seen it coming. _

_ CL: Jisung… _

_ JS: Anyway. They ditched, and I left the restaurant right? I go outside to wait for the love of your life- _

_ CL: Your brother isn’t the love of my life. I’m the love of my life. _

_ JS: Sounds fake but okay. I tried to cheer myself up by watching a few cute videos, and it worked for a while. Until… _

_ JS: … _

_ CL: Until you saw them? _

_ JS: *laughs* You always finish my sentences and know what’s on my mind. You sure you’re just an annoying pixie? _

_ CL: *laughs* It’s just a best friend thing dude. Maybe we should spend less time together _

_ JS: I’m sure you’d love that. _

_ JS: When I saw them, it started pissing down again. Jeno looked horrified at the weather, but Jaemin cast a spell to keep them dry. Jeno even kissed him as a thank you. How disgustingly romantic is that? _

_ CL: ... _

_ JS: I can feel your pity through the phone. And don’t lie to me, you know you can’t. _

_ CL: *sigh* I’m just really disappointed. They said they’d tell you today, if they didn’t then I would _

_ JS: I wish they told me. Or at least you did. _

_ CL: Me too Ji. Me too. _

_ JS: … _

_ JS: It didn’t help that the love of your life- _

_ CL: He’s not the love of my life! I was 12! It doesn’t count! _

_ JS: Offered them a ride home because of my shitty mood. _

_ CL: That ain’t it chief. Why did I ever like him. _

_ JS: I didn’t want them to get sick… _

_ CL: Even heart broken you remain totally whipped _

_ JS: And? What’s your point _

_ CL: *sigh* Ji, just… Don’t repress your feelings. It’s dangerous for humans, imagine what it would be like for you? _

_ JS: … _

_ CL: It’s okay. What you’re feeling. Liking people at the same time can happen. Look at Mark, Hyuck and Xuxi for fucksake. And Xuxi is a whole ass _ghost!

_ CL: It happens y’know? The heart wants what the heart wants. If it’s two people then… It’s two people. Don’t feel any pressure to choose one or the other. _

_ JS: *laugh* Thanks Lele _

_ CL: Anytime JiJi. _

_ JS: Why couldn’t I end up with you instead? _

_ CL: Full offence but you couldn’t handle this. _

_ JS: Yup. There it is. My reminder that I hate you with my whole heart. _

_ CL: *laugh* No you don’t _

_ JS: … _

_ CL: I can literally hear you smiling you utter dork _

_ JS: I take it back dickhead _

_ CL: Ass wipe _

_ JS: Fuckface _

_ CL: Lil’ bitch _

_ JS: You got me there! _

_ CL: *laughs* Glad you can see it. My family are going to kill me for staying up and for being so loud. Cast your wards, place your charms, try to get some sleep _

_ CL: I’ll pick you up tomorrow, Okay? We can do whatever you want. _

_ JS: Okay Chenle. Thank you. I love you. _

_ CL: You don’t have to thank me Ji. Love you too. _

_ [end of call 1:06 am] _

_ **** _

No matter how many times a day he claims to hate Chenle, he could never express the love and gratitude he had towards him.

They’ve been friends, best friends, for almost a decade. Thick as thieves since they were 8. He could never imagine getting sick of him. He couldn’t imagine getting sick of any of his friends actually. He wouldn’t know what to do without them.

Like his Coven was _ always _ telling him, the lone do not survive. He had the exact same upbringing as Jeno and Jaemin, so what made them so… 

Different? Why were they so quick to give up on their friendship? Yes, it was difficult to see each other during the school day, but his other friends still tried. It wasn’t fair. He was giving all the push, and they weren’t doing any of the pull.

When Jisung walked into school on Monday morning, he (as encouraged by Chenle and Taeyong over the weekend) decided nothing would phase him today. If it meant having to take 2 calming draughts and carrying three different crystals charged with good energy in his backpack, then so be it. He was getting sick of the weather too.

History pop quiz? Got it. Forgetting his PE kit? Perfect, no need to exercise. Earphones broke? It’s fine, he needed new ones anyway.

He managed to get through the day with relative ease, ready to walk home with Chenle while they discussed their new music discoveries. He was so close to freedom, about to step through the side entrance no one knew about until a pair of hands were on his chest.

“Jisung? Can we talk about...” Jaemin trailed off. He looked at Jeno for help.

“We just want to explain.”

He sighed heavily. Was this a good idea? Probably not. Was he going to do it? Of course he was.

“Fine. Let’s go up to the roof.”

The roof was inaccessible. Unless you were some kind of witch with telekinesis. Fortunately, all three of them were. Jisung pushed the rusting metal door and walked towards the ledge, overlooking the school. He saw Chenle’s bright orange head of hair by the gate 

_ big pixie head king _

_ go on without me _

_ jeno and jaem want to ‘talk’ _

** _oh, worm? _ **

** _just call us if anything happens ig _ **

_ thx for ur concern big head :/ _

** _ur head has been proven to be fatter but :/_ **

He turned back around to the other two boys and raised an eyebrow. “You wanted to talk. So _ talk. _” He didn’t mean to push magic in to his words, but it was too late. Both of them started recounting their love story. It sounded romantic, and Jisung would be happy for them if he wasn’t too busy trying to stop his blood from boiling.

“Okay. Cute. Why didn’t you tell me?”

Jeno and Jaemin looked at each other, staring long enough that it seemed like they had a whole non-verbal conversation. 

“We… didn’t know how you’d react.” was what Jeno settled with.

“You want to elaborate on that?” Jisung’s voice was dripping with venom 

“It’s just-” Jaemin gulped “Bad things happen when you get… emotional.”

Jisung scoffed “That’s a pathetic excuse. You know I only explode with negative emotions.” He looked down at his feet “Is that how you thought I’d react? Badly?”

“Jisung-”

“You guys are my best friends?” _ Since I was 12 _ “Of course I’d be happy?” _ I’ve been in love with both you. _

“We know that Sung-ah but-”

“No.” Jisung cut him off and Jeno's mouth screwed shut. “I hate when you guys tread on eggshells around me. You _ know _ I do, and I always will. It’s like you don’t want me to feel human things!” His voice was getting louder and louder

“Jisung please don’t-”

“Don’t do that hyung! If the two people I’ve known forever feel this way, what about the others?” The bright blue sky morphed into grey, the clouds getting angry and filling up with water, on the verge of bursting at any moment. Jisung could feel himself losing the little control he had. He closed his eyes to calm himself down. He heard footsteps approach him 

“_ Stay back. _” 

And suddenly there was a crash and a muffled groan. Jisung’s eyes fluttered open, and to his absolute horror, Jeno had been flung backwards into a pile of rotting cardboard.

“Oh my God hyungs I’m so so sorry I didn’t mean-”

“Of course you didn’t Jisung!” Jaemin’s voice was hollow. “You don’t mean anything! You never do!” Jaemin was fuming as he went to help Jeno up. The anger was radiating off him, the strong waves made Jisung's knees wobble. “You want us to stop babying you? Fine! So be it!” He screamed. “Me and Jeno have been playing babysitter since were 6, it’s someone else’s fucking turn now! Why are we responsible for an overly emotional _ child. _”

Jeno looked at Jaemin with wide eyes filled with shock. Jaemin's face was filled with dismay as soon as the words left his mouth. “Jisung I’m sorry. I didn’t mean-”

“But you did. I know you did.”

He was the fucking Supreme. He knew Jaemin meant every word, whether or not they were said in anger. There wasn’t even a veil to cover them up. “Do you agree, Jeno?”. He didn’t have to look at him to know he did. He felt it. 

His father’s voice echoed through his mind. _ Whenever you’re sad, angry, hurt, or just need to calm down, remember this trick, okay? Close your eyes, deep breath in, countdown from ten, and when you open your eyes, you’ll feel a lot better. _

_ Close your eyes. Deep breath in. Count from Ten. _

He opened his eyes again. The weather had brightened back up.

“I’m happy for you hyungs. I wish you well.” His voice was monotone, devoid of any sincerity

He got home and cried his heart out. His head on Chenle’s lap while Taeyong was cooked up a storm of comfort food. It was the heaviest rainfall on record, but it was the last for a long time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come yell at me on [twt](https://twitter.com/pjslovecIub)


	4. CHAPTER 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's like,,, drug use in this chapter but for FUN. it's nothing too explicit. remember kid don't do drugs until ur frontal lobe is fully developed

  1. _ Age 16._

“Jisung! Before you rush out can you come here for a sec?”

So close to freedom, he grumbled to himself and dragged his feet to the kitchen. 

“What’s up hyung?”

Taeyong was sat at the edge of the breakfast bar, 4 different books (recipe or spells, Jisung didn’t care) spread out in front of him. His round glasses were inching down his nose as he studied another book in front of him. A spoon was in his right hand, while the other was threading through his faded pink hair. He looked up at Jisung, worry painted on his face 

“Taste this?” He held the small teaspoon up to his mouth.

“Are you trying to feed me a growth serum because that is the last thing-”. His brother cut him off by shoving it in his mouth. 

“Holy shit. It tastes like our Mom’s chicken soup. What was it? Dak... “ 

“Dak gomtang.” Taeyong finished for him. “You really think so? I was going to put it on the menu, but Jaehyun told me to forget about it unless it tastes like hers.” 

Jisung nodded his head enthusiastically. “I know you guys have been training me to stop feeling anything but like… I felt that.” Taeyongs face dropped at his joke. “What?”

He sighed. “That’s not what we’ve been doing and you know it.” Jisung shrugged. 

“Sure seems like it.” The silence that seeped into the room was stifling. “Do you need anything else? I’m running late and I don’t feel like getting killed by chinese pixies today.” Taeyong shook his head. 

“Just be home for dinner please, oh and-” Taeyong knew that Jisung was gone and sighed. His magic always he tastes burnt strawberries 

Jisung teleported outside. He threw his skateboard on the ground and slung his backpack on his shoulder. It took about 10 minutes for him to get there on his board, but he needed to drop by the convenience store and pick up a few vital snacks and drinks. He was walking up to the counter when a row of colorful boxes caught his eye. 

_ Why not huh? _

****

“So you’re telling me… Instead of fixing your problems… You want to dye your hair and ignore them?”

“See! Now you get it hyung.” Jisung threw his hands up in excitement, already diving back into the plastic bag. He picked up two boxes and presented them to Chenle.

“Which one?” He asked.

Chele paused, his brow deep set in though and his eyes flicked between the dye and Jisung’s face. “Well, you’re brother has pink right now-”

“You’re in love we get it.”

“-So I think you should go for blue.” Jisung’s nose scrunched up in mild disgust. 

“Are you serious?” Renjun snorted

Chenle nodded his head. “Deadly.” He went to grab the other boxes out, “I’m kinda digging the purple, and Renjun-ah would look great with this!” 

Jisung laughed “So we’re really doing this?” The other two jumped up in excitement.

The trio spent the rest of the morning putting their heads through multiple rounds of bleach, only taking a break to make an early lunch and clean up the mess they had made so far. 

“Not to sound dumb but why couldn’t we have used a potion or something to do this?” Renjun stopped his scrubbing and Jisung dropped his sponge

“Fuck. The one time you think logically Chenle!”

Another two hours had passed and it was time to wash everything out. 

“Are we ready kids?” Jisung shouted with enthusiasm

“Aye aye captain!” Chenle chimed in

“I can’t hear you!”

“Shut the fuck up blueberry head.” Renjun seethed “I can’t believe you, a whole ass _ witch _, forgot we could make a potion for this!” Jisung rolled his eyes, but a blush was rising up his neck. “Whatever hyung. You aren’t dead. If I did make the potion we probably would be.” Renjun scoffed in response “Let’s just do this.”

One by one they held their heads under the warm shower head, floods of colour staining the bathtub and swirling down the drain. “Oh my god, there’s purple on the tub. _ Purple. _”

“Relax, Winwin loves me!” Chenle replied. He was the first one done, looking at the other two brightly as he dried his hair. “If it makes you feel better you look amazing.”

Jisung looked up at Renjun, and Chenle was right. The dirty blonde looked great with his skin tone, giving him a golden glow and making him look 10 times younger. “You look… fresh?”

Renjun laughed at his strange choice of words, “Wish I could say the same for you.”

Jisung glanced at the mirror while his hair was still soaked, and he had to agree. It didn’t look… okay right now but he was sure he could fix it. “I’m sure it’ll look better when it’s dry?” 

“This is what you get for avoiding your problems.”

Jisung ignored him and dried all of their hair with a snap of his fingers. Thankfully he was right. The blue looked horrible wet. But with his hair neatly styled it was bright and eye catching. 

“You could charm it so it changes shades in the light right?” Chenle was running his hands through Jisung's hair, worry painted on his face. “You might not like it, but I do.”

Jisung looked over at his best friend, soft lilac made him look more whimsical than usual. 

“Don’t worry bro, I really like it.” Chenle’s face scrunched up in disgust

“Say bro one more time and I’m revoking your rights.” 

They had finally left the house and went through with their original plan of taking over the skate park for the day, the only difference was their freshly dyed hair. They sat at their usual spot on the ledge of the biggest half pipe, it gave the best view of the park greenery. Renjun was perched on the rails while the other two were on the floor. 

“Did you bring everything?” He asked Jisung. 

“Of course I did.” He pulled out all of the food from his bag and laid it out in a neat line. The last thing he pulled out was a small purple pouch, one he’s had since he was 4, and carefully untied the strings. 

“I’m amazed your brother hasn’t found your weed stash.” Chenle remarks as he grabs the tightly sealed zip lock. 

“He can’t find anything unless I want him to.” Jisung responded “This bag was charmed to hide sweets from me you know,” he mentioned off hand, and quickly changed the subject “My dealer is trying to rip me off! He really tried charging me- Oh fuck.” 

Renjun sighed. “Let me guess. You forgot the grinder.” Jisung bowed his head “And now we have to crush it with our fingers.” Jisung nodded his head slowly. “Isn’t there something you can do so our hands don’t smell for eternity?”

Jisung looked back up at him with shining eyes. “Shit! You’re right! I’m the Supreme!”

Jisung would be more wary about performing anything in public, but everyone at a skate park is usually too out of it to notice anything supernatural. Maybe that’s why he loved coming here so much. It was nice to be out of the spotlight for awhile. He held his hand over the pungent green plant and the deed was done. He handed it over to Renjun, claiming it hits different when he rolls. Renjun rolled his eyes in response and flicked his wrist, everything was neatly packed away and ready to go. Chenle held his pinkie out, a flame dancing on top to light the blunt, and took a deep hit before passing it to Jisung. The toxic smoke filled his lungs, by the time he exhaled he was dizzy.

“You know you and Renjun hyung are pixies.” 

“I had no idea. What of it?”

“And you have a deep connection to nature right.” 

“Where is this going Sung.”

“Weed is a plant. Can you feel it getting like… hurt every time we smoke?”

“Jisung you’ve had one hit-”

“Hold on ge I think he’s going somewhere with this.” Chenle cut him off. Renjun was left speechless at his friends idiocy when they were high. No, he was amazed at how their idiocy got amplified by drugs. He was busy stuffing his face with moomin biscuits before he decided to jump in.

“So. Have you spoken to Jeno and Jaemin yet?” Jisung choked on his sweet ice tea

“I don’t want to talk about this when I’m sober, what makes you think I want to do it now?”

Renjun shrugged. “You don’t have a filter when your high. I bet you’ll crack by your 4th hit.” 

“I think he’ll last til it burns out.” Chenle chipped in. Renjun barked a fake laugh. “I have faith in him! So how much? A few hundred won?”

Jisung shook his head. “Loser has to buy enough weed for us to have a blunt _ each_.” Both of them gasped

“You-you don’t get a say in this!” Chenle sputtered. Jisung laughed and took another hit.

“It’s about _ me, _ of course I do! And don’t act like you aren’t made of money.” 

“He is but _ I’m _ not! Your dealer isn’t going to give me the same discount!” Renjun protested.

“Not my problem.”

Both of them groaned in frustration and changed the subject. Chenle wanted to shotgun, Renjun insisted it was pretty gay, and gave in anyway. Jisung was pretty sure they started making out. The blunt was close to burning out by the time he spoke again. 

“I miss them. Everyday.” Chenle pulled away from Renjun and let out a cheer, jumping around in joy, but Renjun had already started protesting 

“How many did you have!”

“Same as you. Five. How can I still love them when I haven’t spoken to them in months?”

Renjun swore. His face dropped in horror and he brought his hands to his face, already mourning for his wallet. Chenle gave him a patronising pat on the back before focusing on Jisung

“You grew up with them, you were attached at the hip. You know them like the back of your hand. It’s natural you miss them,” Chenle took one final celebratory inhale before stomping the blunt out. He blew the smoke in Renjun’s face. “Can you stop complaining about being poor and focus on the baby?” 

Renjun looked back up to glare at Chenle, flipping him off. He gave Jisung a soft look “What makes you think your still in love?”

Jisung sighed. “Maybe it’s the drugs but… I can’t explain it. I miss_ everything _ . I remember everything like it was yesterday. Like Jeno’s dry humour. The way he would smile when he made us laugh. His giggle when Jaemin’s started his adorable and ugly Waluigi laugh. And Jaemins cooking. How his face would light up when he knew we enjoyed his food.” Renjun squeezed his thigh in encouragement. “I thought the biggest joke of my life was becoming the Supreme. Turns out it’s falling in love with two people. My best friends! Sorry. _ Ex- _best friends.” He laughed bitterly.

“I said this a while ago but… You need to be a big boy and solve your problems. Dying your hair blue and getting high with us isn’t going to do much.” Chenle hummed in agreement and started playing with Jisung’s nape.

“What he said. We love you Sung but- We miss hanging out you know? All of us. Do you know how dumb dancing around the three of you is?” Jisung let out a short laugh.

“I know but. I just can’t forget what they said.” His voice dropped in volume, fearing his friends would hear the sadness. “If they said it in anger it would be okay you know? I would know. We would move on. But he meant it. Both of them did.” He was scared he was getting too emotional, the grey clouds forming above them weren’t a good sign. Jisung looked at his friends sympathetic faces urging him to go on, but he noticed the drop in temperature and light drizzle.

“Nevermind. I can’t do it.” Chenle and Renjun looked at him with… Pity? No, it was sadness. 

The sky returned to its normal baby blue, and the temperature was appropriate for spring.

“You’re an emotionally constipated Aquarius, that’s why.” Renjun replied bluntly. Chenle elbowed his rib before looking at Jisung again.

“I know it’s hard for you. Literally. But when you’re ready, just come over okay? We’ll charm and ward the shit out of my house and you can cry all you want. I’ll even buy you all the food and drugs you want. We can smoke and eat all your worries away.”

He nodded wordlessly and got up to give them awkward hugs. They knew Jisung wasn’t affectionate, so it meant the world to them. 

“Thank you.” Jisung was sure his eyes were watery from the drugs. Yup. He quickly wiped his eyes with is jumper sleeve and moved on.

“So. How did shotgunning between the two of you turn into a makeout session?” 

Renjun raised an eyebrow “You act like it hasn’t happened to you before.” 

Jisung smirked “And I thought _ I _lived in denial.”

****

“How was your day?” Taeyong called from the kitchen

“It was okay. Renjun and Chenle are definitely a thing. Or they will be.” He walked down the hall into their kitchen. It was obvious that it was Taeyong’s territory, everything was sparkling clean, organised and tastefully decorated. Jisung pushed himself up onto a marble counter and continued to watch his brother cook. Jisung loved watching him. The grace his brother always carried himself with, whether doing menial tasks like cooking or expelling a demon. He could totally understand Chenle's admiration, Taeyong really was amazing.

“What makes you say that?” He glanced at his brother once, and did a double take so hard he almost dropped a pan on his foot. “Holy shit! Your hair!”

Jisung frowned, “What? Oh yeah! What do you think?” He moved his bangs out of his eyes and started fidgeting

Taeyong nodded enthusiastically “It’s great! I never would have thought you’d look good with blue, but you’re killing it.” He moved to stir a pot “What potion did you use to make it so… Vibrant.” 

Jisung blushed and looked down “Semi-permanent hair dye.” 

Taeyong looked at his brother again and laughed “You’ve always been a strange kid Sungie. No witch would think to use human hair dye.”

“So aside from killing your hair, why are Chenle and Renjun a thing?”

He shrugged in response “I can feel it. My divination senses are tingling too. And I caught them making out.” Jisung jumped back off the counter when he was asked to go set the small table. They never use the dining room anymore, only for Coven occasions. It was too large for two. 

Finally, the two of them settled across from each other. Taeyong told him that he would be taste testing a new three-course meal for the restaurant, and as usual it tasted phenomenal. Or it could have been Jisung’s lingering munchies 

“Hyung did you spike this with something? It literally tastes like something... Not from Earth.” 

Taeyong raised his brow and narrowed his eyes. “Nope. just a lot of tender love and care.”

Jisung raised his hand up with an okay sign “Top notch hyung. Keep up the good work.” 

Taeyong decided to shrug it off and move on. “So. How’s school been?”

“Nothing to report, still passing my class and keeping that GPA.”

“And your training?” 

Jisung paused, his fork full of pasta halfway to his mouth. “Also nothing.” He shoved the rest his food in. 

“That’s not what Johnny has been telling me.”

Jisung muttered under his breath, cursing Johnny for being a snitch. “Fine. It’s not nothing. The Elders basically said I’m done.” 

Taeyong’s brows shot up in surprise. “Like, actual Witch training? Not just your Supreme abilities,” Jisung shrugged again, like it was nothing.

“Apparently. Still doesn’t explain why I can’t deal with potions for shit. Or why I suck at herbology.” 

“That’s still amazing! I’m so proud of you Jisung,” He got up to give his brother a hug, not expecting it to be reciprocated. “So what now?”

“They said I need to work on my emotions. Which is whack, all you guys have been teaching me to do is stop feeling.” 

Taeyong sighed. Here they go again. “Jisung, you know that’s not it. We’ve never had a Supreme with powers so connected to their emotions like you. There’s nothing wrong with that, it’s just your so- Strong. You know you are. Our parents knew you would be too. They were the ones who planned your entire training schedule.”

One of Jisungs eyebrows rose in surprise. “What do you mean?” 

Taeyong looked down at his plate and played with his remaining food, having lost his appetite and being unsure on where to start. 

“An Elder, Taeil actually, predicted that the next Supreme would come from our family. Our parents were so excited, apparently when I was born they had already planned the next 30 years of my life for me. They even started my training, up until about… Maybe nine? Definitely 10. And then you came along.” That phrase was usually something filled with venom and spite, but coming from Taeyong it was pitiful, almost mournful.

“They still thought it was me, being the firstborn and all, until you found that bag of sweets from Ms. Na, hidden deep in Jeno’s pocket.” He rubbed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Do you know why they gave him a bag of sweets to hide? Why everyone was so shocked you found it?”

Jisung shook his head. 

“Everyone in our Coven, who had manifested anyway, cast some sort of concealment charm on it. That was over 20 people Jisung.” Jisung tilted his head in confusion. 

“Why is that such a big deal? I thought you guys have always known I can find anything I want.”

Taeyong shook his head “Bub. You were _ four _. You hadn’t even manifested and you could already divinate better than most adults. To this day I still can’t find that bag.” 

Everything started to click. “Is that why people were so scared of me?” 

Taeyong nodded. “Until you performed the wonders and crowned, people thought you were a demon. They thought our parents made a deal with the Devil, like you were his herald or something. You aren’t by the way, we had you tested.” 

“What the fuck? How?”

“The sweets were made with holy water. You would have reacted if you had even come into _contact_ with a demon.” Taeyong took a final breath. “But they were scared for you too.”

“Part of the prophecy is that the Supreme would come from us, the other half talked about your potential and it terrified everyone. When we say you’re leading us to great glory we mean it.”

Jisung didn’t know how to respond.

“It’s why your training is so… Intense. We need you level headed and in control. I- I don’t want anything to happen to you. I don’t know what I’d do.”

The last time Jisung had seen him so emotional was 10 years ago, when Taeyong told him their parents were dead. He did the same thing as six-year old Jisung, he wiped his cheeks dry, kissed the tear stains and gave him a hug.

“I swear hyung. Nothing will happen. I’m sorry I don’t take my training seriously, I’ll work harder next time.”

“It’s not for me Sung, it’s for you.”

****

It was time for their dreaded bi-monthly Coven meeting. 

This time, Jisung was leading it. Under Taeyong’s watchful eye, he’d be responsible for handling any claims and mishaps, taking complaints and making suggestions to help everyone improve their division. 

“It’s not too late to back out you know. Everyone is a lot to handle. You can always lead the next one, at the end of the month.”

Jisung inhaled and shook his head. “I’m the Supreme, this is going to be my job when I come of age. I’ll be fine.”

Jisung was not fine.

It was overwhelming, he’d gone from greeting everyone at the door and showing them to the dining room, to having to interact with people and problem solve. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying it, the opportunity to help others using his gifts left him with a warm feeling. It was coming close to the end of the hearings, he only had two families left to deal with. 

The Na’s and The Lee’s. Great, he loved Jaemins mom and Jeno’s dad, he’d be lying if he said he didn’t miss them. To his absolute horror, Na Jaemin and Lee Jeno waltzed in instead. They stopped in their tracks when they realised Jisung was at the head of the table.

Jaemin spoke first. “Oh. Hi Jisung. Didn’t um… expect you here.” _ Holy shit when did his voice get so deep? Is his hair lighter??? Why he gotta sound so sexy- _

“Wow. Um. Your hair. Wow.. you look really, _ really- _”

Jeno cut him off, “It’s uh… Nice to see you. You look well.” Jisung’s eyes flicked to his left_ , what the fuck? When did Jeno get so attractive? Who the fuck let him dye his hair white? _

Jisung slipped on a mask of cold indifference. He could be a professional for 20 more minutes “Thank you. What can I help you with today?”

Jaemin went first, reporting that his family needed extra supply of specific potion ingredients, other than that they were well. 

Jisung waved his wrist to stop the pen from writing. “Anything else?”

“My mom is having a baby too, so we’ll need a midwife...“

Jisung smiled out of genuine happiness, Jaemin has always wanted a younger sibling. “That’s great hyung! I hope it’s a girl.” The frost in his voice had thawed slightly. 

Jaemin smiled back. “Me too."

Jeno also reported nothing significant, but his families next crop was ready for harvest and they could start selling as soon as necessary. He went off on a tangent about a new plant he was cross breeding before Jaemin squeezed his arm, a gentle reminder to stop. Jisung nodded. Trying his hardest to hide his smile and make his final notes before dismissing them. He looked up just in time to see them walk out, fingers interlaced 

  
  


** _supernatural stoners _ ** ** _🤪_ **

_ whores!!!! _

_ stop calling urself :/ _

_ i make out with a stranger for free weed ONCE slsdkflkd _

_ ji why are you acting like its been one time _

_ FINE jinyoung is a good kisser anyway _

_ i can’t keep asking my brother for ₩40000 every other week _

_ and i don’t remember yall complaining :/ _

_ and u wonder why we say ur a whore _

_ well i get a permanent discount now so who wins!!!! _

_ anyway!!!! why didnt you putas tell me theyre fucking HOT now??? _

** _who? _ **

** _ohhhhh lmao_ **

** _it’s not our fault you’ve avoided them for a year _ **

_ renjun hyung stop calling me out and let me BE _

_ THE HAIR???? J****NS VOICE???? J**O??? FUCKING FIT???? _

_ OML???? _

_ honestly its on you for finding out so late _

** _how’d you find out? _ **

_ oh i led the coven meeting today _

_ they represented their families instead of their parents _

_ which is sad cos i wanted to see Ms. Na :/// _

_ i miss her food everyday _

_ WTF???? YOU LED THE MEETING??? _

** _^^ GO BACK TO THAT???_ **

_ SUNG??? THAT@S HUGE?? _

** _^^ WE’RE SO PROUD????_ **

_ hhhhh thanks _

_ CAN WE GO BACK TO MY PANIC _

_ LIKE WHTA THE ACUTAL FUCK _

** _NO WTF WE CAN COME BACK TO THAT_ **

** _HOW WAS IT??? _ **

_ fuckin. FINE _

_ yall are still fake bitches but _

_ it was great actually _

_ its nice to see how everyone is _

_ and it feels great to make like,,, contributions _

_ like these spells are so small to me _

_ but so substantial to everyone else??? _

_ using my power for the greater good?? chefs kiss _

_ renjun. renjun our BABU _

_ ,,, on his way :’) _

_ chenle. chenle were the same age_

_you made me drop the honorifics_

_ theres literally two months between us _

_ stfu and let me be proud _

_ :// m’kay _

** _did you talk about anything else?_ **

_ wtf no _

_ jaemin said his mum needed a midwife _

_ i said congrats and hope it was a girl _

_ he gave me that blinding smile and i nearly collapsed _

_ jeno was being adorable just by breathing _

_when he talked about his plants????? UWU _

** _chenle, baobei come here our son is WHIPPEDT _ **

_ baobei?? oh??? _

_ so u admit ur a thing _

_ SLKDFLSDF RENJUN NO _

_ my besties gettin togther :’))) livin they best life :’)) _

_ i mean my divination bone was shaking so wbk _

** _what... what does that mean_ **

_ n e way yall are cute _

_ see!!! i can be happy for other people _

_ someone tell jeno and jaem that pls _

** _do it yourself_ **

_ do it urself _

_ omg _ _ bub _ _ !!!!! _

_ i take it back yall make me SICK _

_ yall make me HEAVE _

** _you hate us cos you ain’t us _ **

_ this could be u if you werent a coward _

_ why did i get clowns in the friendship divorce _

_ thats exactly what we said :/// _

** _we got a disrespectful little shit :///_ **

_ SHUT _

_ i know hyuck would be screaming w me _

_ i miss hyuck hyung actually _

_ and mark hyung _

_ isnt he graduating soon? _

_ i still summon xuxi when im bored but :/ _

_ mayhaps,,, i miss,,, j**o and j****n too _

** _don’t be a coward _ **

** _and DECODE_ **

_ baobei you know who it is though _

_ oh wait no i get it _

_ yeah coward DECODE _

_ A D M I T I T _

_ now yall are ganging up on me as a COUPLE???? _

_ whatever _

_ idk if i can make it tomorrow i have coven errands to do _

_ its probably going to take the whole day _

_ and if i have to use magic,,, oof. _

_ wait no renjun is buying lololol _

_ ill make the time for it _

_ can’t say no to my own blunt _

** _you really a whore for free drugs huh _ **

_ renjun hyung can u let me live for ONE (1) SECOND _

_ im not the one making out w u,,, lele is,, _

_ so if anything ur bf,,, _

_ who said he doesnt like that ;;;))) _

_ times like this is when eye + brain bleach is needed _


	5. CHAPTER 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> click the hyperlink for a surprise mwah

  1. _ Age 17. _

Jisung likes to think he hasn’t changed that much. 

He’s still a straight A student, quiet and ignored in class, he still pulls his weight around the house, cleaning and cooking when he needs to, he still sucks at potions and herbology. His friends would argue otherwise.

So what if he’s blonde now? Why does it matter if he never sleeps anymore? Who cares if he has a growing collection of piercings?

One thing he’ll definitely admit had changed, is his attitude towards his powers. As a child he saw them as a curse, the power and responsibility he had was something he would never want or wish for. But now he sees it as a blessing in disguise. Sure, sometimes he’d have to stop things floating around his head in the middle of a lesson, or everytime he got frustrated the temperature would drop by a few degrees, but the pros always out weighed those cons. Nothing could beat the looks on his Coven members faces every time he performed simple tasks for them, or assisted in tackling bigger problems. However small the action may be, all Jisung wanted to do was put a smile on other people’s faces.

His friends were also saying he had too much on his plate. With the Coven, his part time job as a dance instructor, school and his constant weekend plans, Jisung was always on the verge of passing out from exhaustion.

_ You know what they say, no sleep for the wicked. _

He was sure they realised why he always kept himself busy. He needed something, _ anything _ to keep his mind of a few certain topics. His deep feelings for a certain pair of witches was particularly taboo.

It’s not like he hasn’t tried to move on from them, Jisung accepted most of the confessions he received, desperate to try and find someone else. But it just didn’t feel… Right. Girls thought he was too cold, and boys thought he was too clingy. What’s the point of being attracted to everyone when no one liked you back?

Jisung sighed deeply. It was a Saturday, for once he had nothing to do. Ten had forced him to take the day off, Chenle and Renjun had a date, and he had no errands to run with Taeyong. Once upon a time, he would have called Jeno and Jaemin to spend the day at his house. They would have binge watched a few movies and a sports anime, Jaemin would insist on cooking something, Jeno would insist on taking care of the forgotten plants on his windowsill and they’d all verse each other on Overwatch after dinner. The loser (Jisung) would wash up, and the Winner (Jeno) would get to pick their dessert. They would probably end up sleeping over, and probably spend the rest of the weekend together. 

He didn’t miss them. One bit. 

Jisung hated going to the skate park by himself, and nothing made him sadder than getting high on his own. Maybe he should go to the library and study, it won’t kill him to get something productive done. Or he could choreograph something. Yeah, that sounded a lot better. 

He threw a spare change of clothes and other essentials into a gym bag, texting his Ten hyung and letting him know that he’d be crashing there for the day. 

** _cool boss_ **

_ hyung _

_ im not coming to work i swear _

_ im literally Dying of boredom at home _

_ i just wanna dance yaknow _

_ ill even buy you some snacks _

_ If I see you tutoring any children _

_ Even if you give ONE correction _

_ Im telling your brother _

_ And snitching to Johnny that you aren’t RESTING _

_ Oh and just get me some iced tea _

_ And that dried seaweed i like _

_ ur the Best!!!! _

As soon as he walked through Neo Culture Dance studios, he made a beeline for a room towards the back that would probably be empty. He claimed it, locking the glass door and plugging his phone in to their brand new stereo system. This was the only useful thing to come out of his Supreme training. He was highly doubtful when Johnny suggested it but dancing had turned into a great outlet for his emotions. He could release his anger through aggressive popping and hip hop, or express his sadness with elaborate contemporary. Being an instructor left him with little time to do this anymore, he was too busy helping the younger kids perfect their technique or teaching them new routines. His warm up usually consisted of random 30 second dance covers, he usually did it until he had worked up a good sweat.

A classic challenge song he hadn’t heard in months had come on shuffle. Jisung grinned as he moved. There was no need for elaborate plans or time to stop and think. He let go. 

By the time the song was done, he heard applause from the other side of the door. Ten was looking at him with great pride, random strangers cheered him on, and a few of his students were going wild, yelling at everyone to pay attention to their hyung. Ten signalled for him to unlock the door, as soon as he walked out he was met with deafening applause from the entire studio. 

“The other teachers thought I was insane for hiring someone so young. I’m glad I got that on film to prove them wrong!” He smiled at Jisung with glee.

Jisung blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. He knew he was good, but he would always get so flustered hearing it from other people. 

“Do you think we could film it for [the dance channel?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E-VK4Yv8WlI)” 

“O-oh! Um… Sure, why not?”

It hadn’t taken too long to record everything. Jisung wanted to do a few more takes but Ten insisted the more raw, the better. He left the studio at around 4pm, Taeyong wouldn’t be home for another 3, so he decided to go to the library, he had a GPA to maintain after all. He ran home from the studio (too many humans around for him to teleport) and ran back to the library. 

Jisung dashed up the stairs hoping that his usual table hadn’t been claimed by irrelevant underclassmen-

_ Are you fucking with me right now. _

There they were. 30 different textbooks spread between them, obviously stressing over entrance exams. Jeno had his glasses on and Jaemin had three of his disgusting iced americanos scattered around the large oblong table. He’d had such a good day at the studio, and all he wanted to do was study, was that too much to ask for? To top it off, they were at his table. Well, it used to be _ theirs. _ They knew that it was close enough to the air con that they wouldn’t suffer in the stuffy library, but not too close that they’d need to put their jackets back on. It was in the middle of the room too, all the relevant referencing material they would need for most of their projects was a stone throw away. They only knew about it because of Jisung. They would spend hours here during exam season, testing each other or playing games where the loser would have to buy all of them snacks. He didn’t have the energy to feel angry about it, only sadness filled his heart when he remembered what he had lost. 

** _supernatural stoners _ ** ** _🤪_ **

_ are you guys done w ur adorable date _

_ i hope it went well and all cos _

_ i actually need to like,,, _

_ wait no nvm sorry to bother you guys _

_ go back to being cute _

_ JIJI NO COME BACK BUB _

** _^^ WHAT BAOBAEI SAID WE’RE FREE _ **

_ Park Jisung. _

_ If you keep ignoring our messages I swear on your bloodline... _

** _read: 7:10pm _ **

He knew Chenle was angry when he used proper grammar, and Chenle never got angry with him. Jisung, being Jisung, decided to avoid the confrontation until it came to him. He turned his phone off and threw the metal brick on to his desk. He wanted to talk about his emotions, but he was terrified of the consequences that came with letting that dam break. Jisung decided to do the best thing when it came to avoiding problems, and he slept it off. He didn’t wake until well past midnight, trekking downstairs to see his brother had covered his food for him, a bright green sticky note was carefully placed on the cellophane. 

_ I made your favourite, hope you feel better sungie <3333 _

Jisung picked up the note and stared at his brothers small neat and clustered handwriting. It was only a simple few words, but he couldn’t help tearing up. God, why was he so emotional. What happened to being a detached Aquarius? He managed to hold it together most of the time, but why was he so close to snapping today?

_ It was because you saw them. _

Jisung took a deep breath and counted to ten. He warmed up his dinner and ate it in silence. It was strange, while he ate he would be debating with his brother over something silly or arguing with Renjun about conspiracy theories if the pixies had stayed for dinner. The only audible thing in the room was the gentle hum from the fridge and the constant ticking from the clock. It was jarring to say the least, and he couldn’t help remembering how lonely he was at times like this. 

Maybe that was why he drowned himself in school work, threw himself into three different dance projects, or spent the week solving somebody else’s problems; it was all to forget how alone he was. 

Sure, he had Taeyong, but family was different. He had a life to live outside being his brother. Renjun and Chenle too, ever since they became official he started distancing himself, not wanting to be a third wheel or feel like a burden. They could tell him a million times over that he wasn’t ever any trouble, but he _ knew _ otherwise. Nothing could ever get past him. 

He glanced at the oven clock, by the time he had finished washing his dishes it was almost two in the morning. His depression coma was re-energising, and Taeyong's food filled him up. Sleep was impossible at this point, so what the hell was he supposed to do now? He trudged up the stairs and threw himself on to his bed, staring at his ceiling for what felt like an eternity. This is the time he normally cherishes, when he can just sit down and think everything over. Normally it was nice, stress relieving even. Today it just felt wrong. He tried every trick in the book to fall asleep naturally, counting sheep, breathing exercises, you name it he tried it. It was when he failed to drift off after another hour was when he caved. He hated doing it, but he got up to take a sleeping draught. He prayed to every deity that Taeyong had already brewed some, he did _ not _ want to do it himself. 

Deep down, Jisung knew why he hated potions and herbology so much. If he truly cared, he could whip up the serum in 20 minutes and be done with it, or pick a plant that would knock him out in the speed of light. 

_ It reminds me too much of them. _

Everytime he went down into their basement lab, he couldn’t help hearing Jaemin’s words of gentle encouragement, assuring him that he could pull off whatever they were practicing. Or the moment he opened the back door and the smell of fresh grass hit him, Jeno’s smile flashed across his mind, already charged up and ready to resurrect Jisung’s forgotten plants. 

His sleep was the priority right now, he needed to be well rested if he was teaching 2 classes for the whole day, and he didn’t want to rely on caffeine to get him through it. It would just give him another headache to deal with. 

Thankfully his brother was prepared, he didn’t have to spend too long stalking their cupboards as everything was arranged in an orderly fashion. Their draughts were even arranged based on strength. Jisung grabbed the 3rd strongest, knowing that anything stronger would knock him out until Tuesday, anything weaker only keeping him under for 30 minutes. 

Before he ran back to his room, he couldn’t help glancing at the counter and the steel cauldron. He couldn’t help hearing Jeno’s light laugh fill up the room as he made simple mistakes. He always said his potion and culinary skills were on par, but would make suggestions from his spot on the counter. He couldn’t help seeing Jaemin’s blinding grin when he did something correctly, showering with unnecessary praise and affection.

Maybe he did miss them. Just a little.

****

“Instead of talking to them… Your grand plan… Is to give them charms?”

“Not just any charms hyung. These charms are made by _ me. _ They’ll basically have good fortune for the rest of their lives.”

Renjun raised an incredulous eyebrow “Isn’t that breaking some kind of rule?”

“Rules are just rough guidelines, who says you have to follow them?” His boyfriend argued 

“Chenle that’s why the rules are there.”

“That’s what the Man wants you to think.” Renjun was rendered speechless, admitting that he made a good point. 

“Why?” Chenle asked 

“I want them to know I care but… lowkey.”

Chenle nodded like it was the most logical thing in the world (best friend solidarity right there) and Renjun still looked at him like he was insane

“The only problem…” Jisung started “Is getting it to them.”

Chenle scoffed. “Why can’t you give it to them you fool?” 

“That defeats the purpose Lele!” He whined 

“You’re a petty baby.”

“We been knew. Any _ useful _ suggestions hyung?” Jisung turned to Renjun with irresistible puppy eyes.

Renjun sighed in defeat. “We can work something out. Me and Chenle usually eat lunch with them when your too busy tutoring the younger years. Do we need to give it to them directly?”

Jisung shook his head. “It just needs to be on their person as often as possible.”

Chenle grinned.”If Pixies are known for anything, it’s for our sleight of hand. Bitches won’t even know what hit them.”

“Stop being over dramatic, we’re just putting it in their bags.” Chenle pouted in response.

“How many times are you planning to do this?” 

Jisung shrugged. “Maybe til they graduate?”

Their jaws dropped. “Ji… It’s early October.”

“What’s your point?”

“How… How many do you plan to make?” Renjun stuttered 

Jisung shrugged again “As many as I feel like, to be honest.”

Chenle loved his best friend, don’t get him wrong. He couldn’t imagine living without his soulmate. It was times like this that really made him question their friendship. 

“I- Okay whatever we’ll do it.” He loved him too much to say no 

Jisung smiled his adorable gummy smile “You guys are the best! Renle rights!”

****

Jisung hated how meticulous his brother was. Taeyong’s habits had obviously rubbed off on him, as he kept records of every potion and every charm he made on a weekly basis. It was a good way to track and predict ingredients he would need, okay?

[charm tracker: entry 1 23/10/18]

  * Good luck (x2)
  * Good fortune 
  * High energy (x1 Jaemin. He needs to cut down his caffeine intake)
  * Calm nerves (x1 Jeno. No one wants him nervous before an exam)

ad notes: Jaemin’s sister is turning 1 soon. Give him something @ the next meeting?

[charm tracker: entry 3 18/11/18]

  * High energy (x2. SATs seem to be taking a toll :c)
  * Good luck (x2. Not as strong as the first.)
  * Good fortune

ad notes: make something for chenle so he isnt a whiny brat on his birthday. Something to help his garden?

[charm tracker: entry 6 15/12/18] 

  * High energy (x2. DO THEY NEVER SLEEP?)
  * Calm nerves (x2. College acceptance letters starts soon) 

ad notes: make it something christmas themed? Use holly????

[charm tracker: entry 9 10/01/19]

  * Confidence (x2. Jeno’s is stronger, he doesn’t realise how smart he is sometimes.)
  * Calm nerves (x2)
  * Joy (x2. WHy do they look so gd sad?????)

[charm tracker: entry 12 05/02/19]

  * High energy (x2) 
  * Romance (x2. I hope everything is okay.) 

ad notes : charms made on my birthday are stronger. calm down.

[charm tracker: entry 18 16/03/19]

  * Happiness and Joy (x2. Theyre moving to the other Seoul.) 

ad note: make something for renjun. still isn’t over how much money he’s spent on drugs bc of that bet. (fortune?)

[charm tracker: entry 24/06/19]

  * Good luck 
  * Good fortune 
  * Happiness 
  * Joy 
  * Romance 
  * Crystals charged with good energy- act as a battery for their magic 

ad note: give it to them yourself.

He carefully wrapped each charm in satin cloth. Each one was different, even if they served the same purpose. He made sure to make a few of them practical objects (the Good Luck and Good Fortune charms) so Jeno and Jaemin would be forced to keep it on their person. The Good Luck charms were simple matching necklaces, Jeno’s half had a small silver moon and Jaemin had a similar sun. The Good Fortune charms were fountain pens with ink that never ran out. He even got them engraved. He placed them all in small woven baskets the Elders insisted would retain the energy he poured in to them, and wrapped each bundle in simple brown paper. He’d be attending the ceremony, as Renjun was graduating too. Along with Donghyuck. It made him queasy when he realised that he never got to reconnect with him before he left. 

He straightened his blazer lapels. Renjun insisted he dressed nicely for his big day, but not too nicely, so Jisung settled for a simple white shirt and black blazer. There was no way he could complain about this. He made sure to pack extra tissues for Chenle, even though his best friend was adamant he wouldn’t cry, Jisung knew otherwise. He jumped into the passenger seat of Taeyong’s car and buckled himself in.

** _big pixie head king _ **

_ oi _

_ we’re almost at ur house _

_ *mansion _

** _yeah yeah we get it im rich _ **

** _hahahhahahahahhahahahahaha_ **

_ how u holding up _

**_great _**😎 😎 😎 😎

_ it’ll be okay chen _

_ hes still here for the summer _

_ his college is a 30 min away _

** _i promised him i wouldnt cry _ **

😎 😎 😎 😎 😎

_ ill catch it on tape _

** _i hate you_ **

_ were outside _

  
  


The ceremony was generic, the valedictorian Liu YangYang gave a moving speech, friends and family were teary eyed. Everything ran smoothly. Both Jisung and Chenle screeched when Renjun was called up, causing him to shoot the duo the filthiest look in existence, but they knew not to take it to heart. Before they knew it, the principal announced the class of 2018, and everyone threw their caps in up in the air. Jisung and Chenle bolted from their seats to meet Renjun outside, enveloping him in a hug 

“You guys forget you’re literal giants now.” 

That didn’t make them let go. Renjun melted into their group hug, and before they knew it, he started crying. They rarely saw Renjun getting emotional, once his water works started the other two quickly followed. 

“My divination bone was right. I knew we needed this.” Jisung pulled out the multi packs of tissues he had stuffed in his breast pockets. 

“My divination bone was right!” Chenle mocked him, a sniffle in between every word 

“You really need to stop calling it that, weirdo.” Renjun gave him a watery chuckle. 

The other two started talking in sweet but quiet mandarin obviously sharing sentiments and on the verge of making out. Jisung took that as his queue to find the other two. 

He looked over the heads of the crowd, his height finally giving him an advantage. He spotted the two of them sat hand in hand on a bench in the courtyard. They were facing each other, foreheads touching, hand in hand as they sat in silence. Jisung didn’t want to interrupt such a tender moment; if he didn’t do it now, he never would. 

“Hyung.” 

Both of their heads shot up and they looked up at Jisung. They didn’t say anything, the silence was painfully awkward.

“Um… I made you a care package like- on behalf of the Coven of course but uh- Yeah.” 

He presented the brown parcels to them, and they took it without a word. Jeno and Jaemin stared at it for a few moments before glancing at Jisung. 

“You can open it now if you want.”

Jeno nodded and Jaemin followed suit, carefully ripping the paper to reveal what was waiting for them. They said nothing for a few beats 

“Holy shit Jisung. Are these all charms?” Jaemin finally asked

“They’re beautiful.” Jeno picked up the Good Luck. Jaemin examined the Good Fortune and hummed in agreement.

Jisung nodded. “Yeah. It’s just uh… a few things that will help you get through student life. Or I hope they will.” 

“And… You made all of them?” Jeno contemplated. Jisung nodded again. “Wow. Thank you.” 

“It’s no problem hyung.” 

“Jisung.” Jaemin called just as he started walking away. “We’ll see you around. Okay?” 

_ I’m sorry, I love you, can we start again? _

“Okay.” If he stayed any longer he would have snapped.

****

** _supernatural stoners 🤪_ **

_ are you guys busy _

** _no Ji, what’s up?_ **

_ is chenle w you _

_ he is _

_ can we call? _

_ incoming facetime: scary pixie _

_ [accepted] _

_ [start: 10:13pm] _

_ JS: I’m not interrupting anything am I? _

_ CL: No, Renjun was getting too scared of the movie anyway _

_ RJ: Shut the fuck up no I wasn’t _

_ CL: *laugh* Whatever babe. _

_ RJ: What’s up? _

_ JS: Well… I gave it to them _

_ CL: Great! How’d it go? _

_ JS: I wish it went differently. _

_ CL: What makes you say that? _

_ JS: I felt like I was interrupting something, first off. _

_ RJ: Nah, they hadn’t broken up or anything. They’re even going to the same school. _

_ JS: No not like that… Like a really soft intimate one. _

_ CL: *hums* Yeah, that Romance charm did it’s job _

_ JS: Of course it did. I made it. _

_ RJ: Modesty is a virtue _

_ *background noise* _

_ CL: Can’t you get it? _

_ RJ: I can’t reach it! It’s in the top cupboard! _

_ CL: Winwin ge is trying to get you to stop eating those biscuits. _

_ RJ: *looking off camera, pouting* Please? _

_ *Sigh, shuffling* _

_ JS: Anyway- It just felt really weird, like there were 30 elephants in the room _

_ RJ: That happens when you avoid someone for 2 years. _

_ JS: *sigh* I just wish… I said something. _

_ RJ: Like what? _

_ JS: Apologise. Confess. I don’t know. The opportunity was right _ there. _ And I didn’t do shit. _

_ *Phone drops. Cussing in Mandarin* _

_ CL: It’s okay captain big head. _

_ JS: But it isn’t, deputy big head. What if I never see them again? What if they decide to leave like... Forever._

_ CL: You’re in the same Coven, I’m sure that’s impossible. _

_ RJ: And don’t you guys have that saying? The lone- _

_ JS: Yes. They don’t survive. _

_ *chewing in the background* _

_ CL: Who knows? This might be good for you guys. _

_ JS: How? We haven’t spoken to each other outside of Coven meetings in literal years _

_ CL: *shrugs* It’s just a feeling. _

_ RJ: *nods* I might have to agree. Something is telling me you’ll see each other soon. Or when you’re all ready. _

_ JS: We’ll see, I guess. _

_ *TV in the background* _

_ CL: Do you know what school they’ve gone to? _

_ JS: Nope. Like I said, we don’t talk outside of the Coven. _

_ RJ: *sigh* The universe decided to bring the three of you together. I’m telling you. _

_ RJ: People drift away from each other all the time, and that’s okay. It happens for a reason you know? But the strongest bonds… I think they’re like tethers. _

_ CL: Really? _

_ RJ: Yeah. No matter how far you are, if you haven’t seen each other in days or spoken in forever, something will bring you guys back together. That string snaps back and you’re reunited _

_ JS: *gags* Did you really have to kiss and ruin a nice moment. _

_ CL: *laughs* _

_ CL: Besides… I don’t think I’m supposed to tell you but your fates are intertwined. I’ve seen it. _

_ JS: *sighs* If you say so. _

_ JS: And hyung… That was really nice. You could be a radio DJ or something. _

_ RJ: *Laughs* Oh? Park Jisung being polite to his elders? Are we in an alternate universe? _

_ JS: I take it back. _

_ CL: The disrespect we face will never change baobei. _

_ RJ: *sniffles* Yup. _

_ *silence* _

_ *shuffling* _

_ JS: I’m going to miss you, hyung. _

_ RJ: You’re acting like I’m moving back to China. I'm literally a train ride away._

_ JS: I know but… I’m not going to see you everyday. Who am I meant to clown Chenle with at Lunchtime? _

_ RJ: *laugh* I’m sure you’ll survive. _

_ RJ: And I’m always a phone call away, alright? _

_ *rustling* _

_ CL: I know you were chatting shit Park. Spit it out. _

_ JS: You’re a clown. _

_ CL: Oh yeah! You must be looking in your reflection! _

_ JS: Say that to me in _ person _ Zhong _

_ CL: I’m still older than you, I don’t deserve this disrespect- _

_ JS: Come talk to me when we’re the same height _

_ CL: Oh Park you’re really- _

_ RJ: I feel like I’ll be visiting both of your graves the next time I come home. _ _ I can see the matching headstones now. “I was killed by my big head best friend” _

_ JS&CL: *laugh* _

_ JS: Ah shit. I’m teaching a morning and afternoon class tomorrow. _

_ RJ: Promise me you won’t do this to yourself next year. _

_ JS: Do what? _

_ RJ: Jisung. _

_ JS: Okay hyung, no over working, I promise. Chenle can even report to you. _

_ CL: Damn right I will. _

_ RJ: Okay, good night, we’ll see you on Sunday. _

_ JS: Sure hyung, good night. _

_ CL: Night big head! _

_ JS: Fuck off Chenle! _

_ [end: 1:04am] _


	6. CHAPTER 5

  1. _ Age 19_

University was as stressful as they said it was. He thought Renjun was exaggerating about the workload and lack of sleep. If anything he had underplayed it for Jisung’s peace of mind. He knew that he could always drop out, there was no need for him to major in performing arts when he had a whole career ready at home waiting for him. But he wanted the full human experience you know? All of his friends were supernatural, he wanted to see what life in wider society was like. 

Which was what led him to joining a conspiracy theory society the first week of freshman year. 

He’d always been big on them anyway, and he thought it would be a nice way to meet some like minded people. His weekly debates with Renjun just weren’t the same over the phone. Besides, the best way to hide to hide his identity would be to associate with the very people trying to track him down. Chenle told him it was ingenious, Renjun told him he was an idiot. 

He wanted to try making some new friends especially. As much as he loved Chenle and Renjun they all had their own lives to live. Jisung chose this university as it was still in Seoul meaning he could take a train home whenever he fancied, but far enough that he could have a fresh start. He managed to snag an apartment that was about 20 minutes away from campus and had an amazing view overlooking the Han river. He didn’t even use magic to get it. He was terrified at the prospect of living alone, he could barely run a load of laundry without flooding the kitchen or accidentally tuning his white shirts pink. Jisung begged Chenle to move in with him for 3 months straight before he caved. 

“You better have food in your hand or I’m moving out.” Was the usual greeting he received at the door. Jisung raised a white plastic bag filled with steaming takeaway in response, and went to move to the living room. 

Unsurprisingly, Renjun was on their sofa. Surprisingly, so was Donghyuck. Jisung nearly dropped their dinner in surprise, and Donghyuck grinned in response. 

“Still as clumsy as ever, Jisungie?” Donghyuck cooed. Jisung didn’t even respond to his insult, going straight up to his hyung and giving him a loose hug. “You’re showing affection? Damn you really did miss me huh?” Jisung was still lost for words as Donghyuck started squealing over him, admiring how tall he had grown whilst ruffling his freshly dyed pink hair. He even squeezed him and twirled him around, revering in how handsome and ‘cool’ he’d _ finally _ become. _ Finally? _Donghyuck hadn’t changed at all, but it was like he was a completely different person. His hair was a subtle platinum, long enough that his bangs clouded over his eyes and looked as soft as cotton candy. He was completely bareface, not a gram of makeup had touched his skin. Jisung was proud that his hyung had finally accepted his natural sun kissed skin tone. He snapped out of his trance when Donghyuck pinched his cheeks 

“Yah! Get off me!” 

“Still as mouthy as ever too.” He smiled fondly. “I’m glad that’s something that hasn’t changed with you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

Donhyuck shook his head. “Nothing bad. Just… Your energy is different. Your whole aura is just- Woah. Feels like it’s… getting stronger. More confident. We love that for you by the way.”

“You and the spirits?” 

“Yup. Speaking of, Xuxi why are you hiding show yourself.” 

“Hyuck I was meant to be a _ surprise. _” He heard Xuxi whinge. Jisung giggled as he saw his favourite spirit become corporeal. As mean as it sounded, he wished Xuxi would never move on to the Other side. He went over to give him a quick bro hug, not even flinching at Xuxi’s icy touch. His warm personality would always make up for it. 

Renjun had called them all in to the kitchen to eat, he and Chenle were busy dishing out and preparing the side dishes while the others were preoccupied with catching up.

Finally, they settled around the small square dining room table. There was barely enough elbow room for the four of them, thank God Xuxi decided to float around the room. They immediately dove into conversation, and it was like no time had passed between them. No one would know that they hadn’t spoken in years. 

“So how’d you get here hyung?” Jisung asked with a mouthful of rice. 

“I don’t need to see your food Jisung.” He snorted. “Me and Renjunnie signed up for an extra credit project. I didn’t even know he was in my class until we were assigned as partners. Crazy, right?”

“Insane.” 

“I thought it would be nice to surprise you,” Renjun began explaining. “I know how sad you were that you and Hyuck had… drifted.” _ And split our entire friendship group up. _

“Yeah. How’s Mark hyung?” Jisung quickly changed the subject before the silence became suffocating

Which was a good call, since Donghyuck and Xuxi brightened up at the mention of his name. They started going on and on about an internship he earned at SM Entertainment. Both of them spoke of him in turn, stars in their eyes and fondness in their tone. They really were whipped.

“He even helped write and produce some songs that are actually going on an album.”

“That’s our boy.” Hyuck sighed dreamily.

_ How do they manage it? _

“We don’t. Sometimes it barely feels like we’re staying together, other times it feels like nothing could break us apart.” Donghyuck answered in all honesty 

Jisung blushed. “Sorry, I didn’t realise I’d said it outloud.” Xuxi giggled and Chenle smacked the back of his head. 

“Don’t worry about it Sung-ah. Can I still call you that?” Jisung nodded, surprised he even asked “But it’s a lot of communicating I guess. We all know each other like the backs of our hands, but it won’t kill to hear a little reassurance every now and then.”

“We still argue like Renjun and Chenle would, and we’d make up in the same way.” Xuxi pointed out. “But you know everyone is different, how our relationship works isn’t a reflection on what other poly people go through.”

“Poly?” Jisung asked curiously 

“Polyamorous. It’s like an open relationship, but not. We’re all in to each other, but like… Exclusive. I guess it’s just non-monogamous.” _ Huh. _

“Imagine one person liking you. Let alone two.” 

Xuxi scoffed, “Jisung you _ should _know-”

“Okay but Mark hyung is… Mark hyung. Does he count as a person?” Donghyuck cut him off and shot him a death glare. Jisung laughed the loudest among them, it seems like Attack Mark day was still a regular thing.

Time really does fly when your having fun, by the time they were getting ready to leave it was almost midnight. Jisung walked them out not before giving Donghyuck a tight squeeze.

“Can you bring Mark hyung next time? I miss him too.” 

“Of course Sungie. I’ll see you soon.”

****

Jisung had always felt like fortune's fool. No matter how many lucky charms he had stashed in his bag, there would always be something to ruin his day. He really thought he’d caught a break, his morning lecture had been cancelled and he’d slept in, his project mates had completed their parts on time, he had _ nothing _pressing to do for once. Hell, he even had time to visit Ten’s studio and check up on his young proteges. He’d arrived back to his side of the Han River around the early evening just in time for his society meeting, or crackhead club as he affectionately nicknamed it, and that was when his luck had run out. 

Why were Jeno and Jaemin of all people, _ here. _

Growing up they would take the piss out of him for his ramblings about government conspiracies. Yet here they were. Jisung had no idea they were even in the same part of the city, let alone the same school. He tried to move over to his usual spot as discreetly as possible until a friend called him out. He loved Eunbin, he really did. He even saw her as the older sister he never knew he needed, but right now she was really testing their friendship. Maybe he needed to stop making friends with people born in 2000.

“Jisung! C’mere! These guys come from the same district of Seoul that you do!” 

Yup. God was playing with him. 

He turned on his heel and walked as slowly as he could towards the other three. 

“Yeah noona, I do know them. We grew up together.” He gave her the fakest smile in existence

She nodded, but her eyes betrayed her curiosity.

“It’s nice to see you Jisung-ah,” Jeno stated “You look well.” 

This conversation was weirdly reminiscent of the first Coven meeting he lead. 

“How are you Sung- Jisung?” 

“Okay.” 

Jisung made no attempt to keep the conversation going, Jeno’s eyes started to wander around the room, looking anywhere but his face, and Jaemin kept running his hands through his bleached hair, about to burst from the tension.

Eunbin finally sensed the tense atmosphere and decided to start the meeting. Thank the Lord. 

The meeting went as expected, today was focused more on business based conspiracies about the elite rather than Jisung’s personal favourites, space and the Government. Surprisingly, Jeno had a lot to say about influential families in the West. Yeeun, the society’s other leader, jumped up with a clap and thanked everyone for attending. Jisung bolted from his spot rather than staying behind and socialising like he would. He was too eager to get out of the same room as his… Old friends. 

Jisung had made it out of the building and 2 minutes away from the bus stop before a familiar voice called out. _ Fuck. _

He was brought up to never ignore his elders; it was very tempting to keep walking and pretend he didn’t hear anything. He sighed and turned on his heel. 

“Yes Jaemin hyung?” 

Surprisingly, Jeno wasn’t right behind him. In fact he was stood several meters away busy on his phone and probably waiting for Jaemin. 

“I um… It would be like… Nice to catch up sometime.” Jaemin panted “Can I get your number so we can like, go eat?”

Jisung blinked. Once. Twice. Thrice. He really, _ really _ didn’t want to give his number or spend an awkward hour with them. Jisung stared at Jaemin for what felt like hours trying to assess the situation and see all the possible outcomes. His divination bone started tingling, and he gave his answer. 

“Sure,” He held his hand out for Jaemin’s phone. _ Park Jisung _ he saved himself, and sent a text to his own number. “See you guys around.”

  
  


** _Supernatural COLLEGE stoners _ **

_ GAYS _

_ *GUYS _

_ YOU WONT FUCKING BELIEVE _

_ THE ACTUAL DAY IVE HAD _

_ you can ramble all you want when you get home _

_ just make sure you bring milk _

_ JUN HYUNG YOU BETTER BE THERE _

_ IM NOT REPEATING THIS STORY AGAIN _

_ why am i acting like you dont practically live w us _

** _what are you going to do?_ **

** _charge me rent?_ **

_ hmmm,,,, actually _

** _JISUNG._ **

_ JISUNG. _

_ jkjk. maybe _

_ ill be there in 10 _

_ maybe 40 its been awhile since weve smoked _

** _damn can’t say no to that _ **

** _it’s that kinda occasion?_ **

_ we gotta live up to our gc name _

_ oh god we’re gonna have an emo jisung _

_ we havent seen him in years _

** _to be honest i’m okay with that _ **

_ SHUT UPLJNCL _

_ i thought he died with ur blonde hair _

** _and piercings_ **

_ and the whole sk8r boy phase,,, _

** _keep it that way please._ **

_ it be ur own friends _

_ mwah _

  
  


****

It was 1:30 on a fine Thursday morning. The three of them were completely zoned out, not particularly focused on anything and just enjoying the moment.

“You really think... “ Jisung took a deep inhale and held it in for a few beats “We’re soulmates?” he sputtered back out. 

“I can’t believe you coughed like a newbie,” Chenle cackled 

“Shut up! I haven’t smoked in years!”

“And yeah I do. I’ve seen your fates, you literally can’t escape each other no matter how hard you idiots try.” 

“Hey!”

“He’s right.” 

“Not you too hyung!” Jisung moaned in despair 

“Not that- I mean you guys are idiots- But your fates are intertwined. It’s like… A ball of string that you could never untangle. Like the kind of tangle you’d need scissors for. But the string is made of steel, you can’t cut it.”

“But how do you _ know? _” Jisung murmured

“I don’t know what to tell you Ji,” Chenle simply answered. “We just do. It’s like a pixie thing, we’re literally clairvoyants but stronger. We don’t just see the future, we can see like… Whole lifetimes. Outcomes. Possibility. Or maybe it’s just our Chinese instincts-”

“Our ethnicity has nothing to do with it Chenle stop confusing him.” Renjun interrupted, “For the 2nd time tonight, Lele is right. You guys prove my theory on connections being tethers, your bond just never breaks. And it’s beautiful really, I don’t think we’ve seen anything like it in years.”

“But why? I’m not even that special-”

“Not to sound sappy Ji but everything about you is extraordinary.” Jisung whacked his best friends forearm “It’s true! The first male Supreme in generations, the _ youngest _ and the strongest one in the entire history of your Coven, dance genius, actual genius which is crazy because you spent most of our teen years _ baked _ -” Jisung landed another whack on his arm “-I could go _ on _ .” He took a deep breath before continuing “You’ve been through some shit because of your abilities Ji, and it’s gotten in the way of so many things. You say you aren’t scared anymore, but I _ know _ you are.

“I just don’t want it to keep fucking your life up and getting in the way of your happiness.” 

Renjun hummed in agreement. “You can’t let your fear stop you from living.” 

Jisung contemplated their words of wisdom, he knew his friends never lied to him at such vulnerable times and their words were so raw and heart felt he couldn’t help getting a little emotional 

“Look what you’ve done Chenle. You made him cry and resurrected emo Jisung.” Jisung couldn’t help the quiet chuckle that escaped his lips, Renjun always knew how to lighten the mood. 

“You guys are right.” He softly agreed

“Of course we are.” Chenle scoffed 

Jisung took one last puff from the blunt before stubbing it out and throwing it off their balcony. He hadn’t touched any drugs in years, but today seemed like a good day to break that streak. As sad as it sounded, he was always more honest when he wasn’t sober. He looked out at the Han River and city lights, he’s never seen Seoul so silent. “So what do you think I should do?”

“I think meeting up with them is a good start,” Chenle suggested

“And trusting your instincts is another.” Renjun finished 

“Yeah. This is all on my divination bone now.”

****

_ **Na Jaemin. ** _

_ Hyung _

_ It’s Jisung _

_ When did you want to hang out? _

_ ah!!! i was just about to text you and ask!! _

_ whenever ur free is fine~~ _

_ Next Tuesday? _

_ Actually Wednesday would be better _

_ hmmm okay,, _

_ can i make a gc with u me n jen? _

** _Typing…_ **

_ LDFKHLSJD BITCH _

** _[message deleted]_ **

** _Typing…_ **

_ BOTHJ OF YOU????? _

** _[message deleted] _ **

** _Typing…_ **

_ Sure _

_ 🤩🤩 _

  
  
  


** _Na Jaemin, You, Unknown_ **

** _uhhhh _ **

** _jaem what is this _ **

_ bad witches 2.0 🤩🤩 _

** _Na Jaemin changed the group name to “🅱️ad 🅱️itches”_ **

_ so when is everyone free? _

_ Tuesday afternoon _

_ Wednesday evening _

_ Maybe the weekend _

** _wednesday is fine _ **

_ me too~~~ _

_ Cool _

_ What do you want to do? _

_ there’s a traditional place ive been dying to try _

** _bub we went there last week :///_ **

_ babe it’s DIFFERENT _

_ Where is it? _

_ gangnam _

** _SLDHGSLHG GANGNAM????_ **

** _jaem we are POOR COLLEGE STUDENTS_ **

** _how are you going to pay for it _ **

_ the good fortune charms will kick in again soon _

_ jisung made them so _

_ I can pay _

** _!!!! no!!! we’re meant to treat you!!!!_ **

_ Hyung it’s okay _

_ My treat _

_ jisung is so grown up now (๑◕︵◕๑)(๑◕︵◕๑) _

_ covering for his hyungs _

** _time is so weird_ **

** _we'll pay next time_ **

** _Typing..._ **

_BITHCDO NEXT TIM??????_

** _[message deleted]_ **

_Okay._

_ anyway i heard their coffee is god tier ╰(✧∇✧╰) _

** _ur addicted _ **

_ addicted to YOU (｡♥‿♥｡) _

_ What time? _

** _is 630 okay?_ **

_ Sure _

_ see ya soon 💚💚💚 _

****

Jisung wasn’t nervous. He didn’t _ get _ nervous. He’ll get occasional jitters before performing onstage or completing a challenging ritual but he has _ never _ been nervous.

So what was this strange feeling brewing in his stomach?

“You’re acting like it’s a date.” Eunbin announced 

Jisung stiffened up and shot her a look of distaste “No I’m not. Why would I be?”

Eunbin rolled her eyes and flipped on to her back before propping herself up on Jisung’s headboard “Jisungie, this is the fourth outfit you’ve tried on in the past 15 minutes.” 

Jisung groaned out in frustration “Why did I ask you for help?” he continued to dig through his wardrobe and shuffle through his drawers 

“You called _ me _ Jisungie.”

Jisung sighed and turned to face her properly “Noona, please?” 

It seemed that his sparkling puppy eyes could make anyone cave, as she sighed and got up to look through his clothes. 

“Go shower and fix your hair.” Her tone gave no room for arguing. Jisung huffed and left the room dragging his feet to the end of the hall before slowly pushing the bathroom door open. He caught a glimpse of himself of the mirror, the first thought that popped into his head was _ Ew _ . He didn’t look terrible, he just looked- Tired. His hair had been in better condition, the pink dye had washed out leaving the base blond and dark roots. Maybe it was time for a change? Jisung could very easily charm his hair but he always found the human process therapeutic. Besides, he didn’t want to tip off Eunbin that he was a witch. Otherwise she wouldn’t shut up for _ years. _

He dug around their cabinets until he found Chenle’s stash of hair dye. His best friend had an obsession with having bright hair colours, all that was left was an array of browns and blacks. 

_ Why the fuck not? _

His planned 10 minute shower turned in to 60, and he stepped in to the living room feeling like a new person 

“Why did you take so long I thought you died- Oh!” Eunbin gasped from the sofa, seeming to have put two and two together. “Your hair! It looks great!”

Jisung ruffled the damp locks before giving her a small smile “Thank you.”

Eunbin grinned back before pulling Jisung’s hand to follow her. She explained the outfit laid out neatly on his bed, it was simple but very effective. It was only a pair of black jeans along with a worn out white Vans jumper from his skater phase. Why didn’t Jisung think of that?

“Where are your jackets? Gotta complete the look you know.”

Jisung waved her in the general area before texting his friends an update. He was ignored but didn’t pay it any mind, Chenle and Renjun were busy in China, he could always call them later. His attention snapped back to Eunbin as she held out a light brown varsity style jacket. He’d completely forgotten it existed. She threw it at him and left him to change.

Jisung walked into the living room for her stamp of approval. She smiled brightly before clapping her hands. 

“Gosh, they grow up so quickly. One day they’re lost, late to their first lecture and too flustered to ask you for directions, the next they're going out on cute dates.”

“_ Noona!” _ Jisung whined “It’s not a date!” 

Eunbin laughed “Whatever you say Jisungie.” 

He didn’t spend too long styling his hair, Eunbin insisted he didn’t need any heavy eye makeup either. Jisung stuffed all his essentials (keys, wallet, phone, Lucky charms and healing potions) in a body bag before psyching himself up to leave. 

“How do I look?” 

Eunbin snapped a quick photo, probably as future blackmail material and to send to Renjun, before grinning back 

“I dressed you. You look _ great _.”

****

“Wow Jisungie you look… Great.” Jaemin seemed to be lost for words when Jisung approached them. “Very cute.” 

Jisung blinked, his heart fluttered at the small compliment and he was unsure how to respond “Um. Thanks hyung.” 

Jaemin beamed “Jen should be here any second- Oh! There he is!” Jaemin started waving like a mad man, and his smile was so wide Jisung was scared his face would break 

“Hey Jaem,” He gave him a peck on the cheek and looked at him with literal heart eyes. He noticed Jisung awkwardly standing on his left before greeting him. 

“You look really nice Ji.” 

Jisung’s heart fluttered once again. He thanked Jeno but an ugly emotion started to brew in the pit of his stomach. Jealousy? Sadness? He pushed it down, making small talk with his old friends as they walked to the restaurant. 

The aroma of fresh hot soup hit them as soon as they stepped through the door and sat down. As they waited to be served Jisung looked around. It was fairly trendy, a vintage interior but cosy vibe built through soft lofi hip hop playing in the background. There were booths along the walls and windows, larger rectangular wooden tables in the middle. He glanced up at the lighting, a few simple filament bulbs that hung at different levels gave the room a soft glow. He also noticed a second floor with a balcony that overlooked the lower floors, the bar seemed to be up there too, as he could hear rowdy chattering from patrons. The decor seemed oddly familiar, it reminded him of his brother. Even the food seemed to smell like… Home. Like what Taeyong would cook when he was sick or just feeling overwhelmed from his work load. Jisung looked down at his feet and realised even the pattern of the _ floor _ looked familiar. It was exactly what Jisung had chosen when his brother presented him with a few samples for the flooring of his new-

“Oh my God!” Jisung laughed. The other two looked at him in confusion, concerned with his outburst. “We don’t have to pay. I know the chef and owner of this place.”

“Really? How?” Jeno asked 

Jisung smirked, “Don’t worry, we know each other very well.” He paged the maitre d’ and asked to speak to the chef personally. The maitre stared blankly before recognition filled her eyes. 

“Of course Jisung-ah, he’ll be right out.” She ran to the back and promptly returned. Lo and behold, with Taeyong in tow. 

Taeyong knew his brother had agreed to meet Jeno and Jaemin, he just didn’t know it would be _ here _

“Sungie! What are you doing here?” His brother shouted gleefully before squeezing his cheeks

“Just eating out with some friends.” He replied simply and nodded his head at the other two 

“Jeno and Jaemin it’s so nice to see you again,” He told the boys softly “How have you been?” 

“We’ve been good hyung, excited to eat your food again that’s for sure.”

Taeyong laughed at Jeno’s honesty. “I’m glad you came, I guess Doyoung told you about this place?”

“Actually Jaehyun hyung suggested it to me. He was so vague, he knew my curiosity would get the better of me.” Jaemin explained 

Taeyong nodded in understanding. “Sounds like Jae. But _ you _ Jisung,” He turned to his brother “I expected _ you _ to come here sooner!”

“I wanted to hyung but I’ve been super busy.” 

Taeyong pouted at Jisung’s curt response. “Fine. You’ll only have to pay 75% of the bill tonight.” 

“What! Hyung no…” Jisung looked at him with those deadly puppy eyes and dragged out his no before Taeyong shook his head

“I’m offended that you think I’d let you pay.” He turned to Jeno and Jaemin “You boys order _ anything _, even if it’s not on the menu, and I’ll make it.” The maitre d’ came back to drag Taeyong to the kitchen so he was forced to bid them goodbye. She finally returned to serve them, and didn’t even flinch when all three of them ordered something that wasn’t on the set list. 

“Holy shit I forgot how good Taeyong hyungs cooking is.” Jeno leaned back to pat his stomach in content.

“Is it better than mine?” Jaemin asked in his ‘cute’ voice. Jeno scrunched his nose and shook his hand in a so-so gesture 

“If we’re being honest babe…” Jeno started 

Jaemin’s face dropped before he started sulking. Jisung couldn’t help laughing at his childish and adorable behaviour and Jeno’s dry commentary, and Jeno seemed completely unfazed by his reaction.

“I spend everyday slaving away at our apartment cooking whenever you want when you want and _ that’s _ how you respond?”

“To be fair hyung, my brother’s cooking is… His cooking.” Jisung cut in 

It didn’t stop Jaemin pouting. “Maybe it is.”

They spent the evening talking about anything and everything except their past, the three of them avoiding it like the plague. It was fun nonetheless. 

Their evening didn’t end there. The three of them thanked Taeyong and their waiters before walking to the Han River. Naturally, they bought a few drinks and cheap ice lollies before they strolled further down the path. Eventually the trio sat on a picnic bench in in silence. Jeno and Jaemin were on one side, Jisung opposite. Only distant traffic, laughter and river waves filled the void. 

“I’m sorry for how I acted that day,” Jisung began. “Or rather, how I overreacted.” He had no idea why he started this conversation, but his intuition told him it needed to be done 

“It’s okay Jisung.” Jaemin replied. He took Jisung’s hand in his, “I forgive you, I’m sorry for the horrible things I said that day. I didn’t mean-”

“You did hyung, don’t lie.” Jisung interrupted “I forgive you too. It’s all in the past now” Jaemin nodded, and kept their hands interlocked.

“I’m sorry we didn’t tell you about us sooner,” Jeno mumbled “I wasn’t ready, and Jaemin waited.” 

“That’s nothing to apologise for hyung.” This time, Jisung took his hand before rubbing circles on his knuckles “It was just my luck that I didn’t find out personally, but it’s okay hyung.” 

“Can we start again?” Jeno asked quietly. Jisung shook his head in agreement.

“Of course.”

None of them pulled away.

****

_ [start of call: 10:16pm] _

_ CL: I’m literally meant to be asleep you better be calling for good reason. _

_ JS: I had a pretty big fellas is it gay moment today _

_ CL: Seriously? Should I wake up Jun? _

_ JS: Nah, tell him latter, this has to be a soulmate conversation first _

_ *background noise, Renjun asks Chenle what’s wrong, Chenle tells him to go back to sleep* _

_ CL: Go ahead Ji _

_ JS: Well, I met Jaemin and Jeno today. It was fun, the new restaurant in Gangnam that Jaemin dragged us to was actually hyungs. What are the odds? _

_ CL: You’re stupid for not realising sooner. _

_ JS: Shut up. Anyway, we ate, we went on a walk by the Han River, it was great. Super fun. _

_ CL: Sounds gay _

_ JS: Shut up, I’m not done. We actually apologised to each other and decided to like.. Rekindle our friendship I guess _

_ CL: Or relationship. What’s gay about it _

_ JS: We uh… Held hands. _

_ CL:... _

_ CL: Like... All three of you? Were your fingers laced or was it just a bro thing _

_ JS: Um… They were _

_ CL: On god? _

_ JS: I swear. Jaemin hyung held my hand while he apologised, and I grabbed Jeno hyung when he started talking _

_ CL: Yeah Ji it’s pretty gay. But you knew that, so what’s really wrong? _

_ JS: I’m just… conflicted about my feelings I guess _

_ CL: Do you still L word them? _

_ JS: I thought I got over it but… Nope, still L word them a lot _

_ CL: Oh Ji… _

_ JS: I know Lele, every time they had some adorable couple moment I didn’t know who I was more jealous of. Jeno, Jaemin or both of them _

_ JS: I don’t think it was jealousy even… More like sadness. Or longing? _

_ CL: Well. You’re gonna like who you’re going to like that’s whatever. But you never know what could happen with you three. _

_ CL: Maybe you’ll end up together, maybe you won’t, but having them back is better than not having them at all. _

_ JS: You’re right Chenle, I guess I just needed to hear it _

_ CL: Of course I’m right Jisung, one of us needs a working brain cell every now and then _

_ JS: That cell is with your boyfriend most of the time and you know it _

_ CL: *laughs* Thank god _

_ JS: It’s getting late, I’ll call you in the morning _

_ CL: You’re right, I’ll spill the tea to Renjun tomorrow and we can start planning _

_ JS: Planning what? _

_ CL: How to make them fall deeply in L word with you, duh _

_ JS: *laughs* Goodnight Lele _

_ CL: Night Jiji _

_ [end of call: 10:45 pm] _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a really chunky chapter and i hope it will keep you satisfied til the next update  
its all wrapping up now so :))) thanks for reading


	7. CHAPTER 6

  1. _ Age 20, 19_

Laughter drifted through the frosty early morning air, falling on to the quiet streets of Seoul from Jisung’s balcony.

“Same energy as you crying on your fourteenth birthday.” Jaemin wheezed 

Jeno cackled “Oh yeah! You thought we’d forgotten and cried when we brought your cake into the dance studio!”

“Hyung shut up! You know I’m sensitive!” 

“A sensitive cry baby that’s for sure.” Jeno laughed, his signature eye smile ten times wider. Jisung groaned and threw his head back for the millionth time that day

But it was nice. The three of them together again.

Their impromptu movie marathon had turned into a dinner, then a quick one on one PUBG match that morphed into a tournament, ending with reminiscing on the balcony. Jisung pulled his phone out of his hoodie pocket, _ 12:13 AM _flashed back at him. It was strange that his roommate wasn’t home, so he shot him a quick text in order to check up on him.

  
  


** _big pixie head king_ **

_ where are you? _

_ dw about it im okay _

_ doesn’t sound like it _

_ Jisung I’m fine. _

_ how was ur day w the hyungs _

_ not to sound like a teenage girl _

_ but i lit rally dont want it to end wtf _

_ ji, its literally 12am _

_ the day ended exactly 15 min ago _

_ yeah but :((( i dont want them to go _

_ tf then????? ask them to stay _

_ but wbu?? _

_ lmao what about it? _

_ where will you stay? _

_ are u guys still not talking? :((( _

_ ugh _

_ whatever _

_ NO you are NOT allowed to pull a Jisung _

_ come home _

_ we’ll talk and watch a few movies _

_ fuck the other two _

_ haven’t you been trying since we were like 16? _

_ ZHONG CHENLE _ _ LJCHFLDIF _ _ NLE _

_ lmao im kidding _

_ but its okay i promise _

_ im crashing @ my bros _

_ hhhh fine _

_ tell kun i said hi _

_ dont do anything stupid WITHOUT me _

_ come home for breakfast ok? _

_ ofc bub <3333 _

_ now go get ur mans _

_ SHUT _

Chenle wasn’t known for making the best decisions within their group, but even Jisung had to admit his best friend was on to something with this one. The three of them haven’t had a sleepover in half a decade, and Jisung was slowly remembering how _ fun _ his hyungs were.

“Do you guys want to crash here? It’s getting late.”

Jeno raised his brow “Is Chenle okay with that?”

Jisung shrugged “He’s staying at his brother’s tonight.”

“Oh? Not Renjun?” Jaemin asked 

“They’re… Going through it right now.” Jisung replied vaguely. Jaemin nodded and didn’t push the subject

“So! We have a whole apartment to ourselves… What are we gonna do?”

“Sleep, babe.” Jeno retorted

Jisung couldn’t help but laugh at Jeno’s dry humour. Their eyes met and Jisung gave him a small smile, one that was equally met with warmth and fondness

“Actually hyung I’m kinda hungry.”

Jaemin perked up “Oh really? What do you feel like eating?”

Jisung looked around the room for a few moments in deep thought. He looked back up from the floor and gave Jaemin his best sparkling puppy eyes 

“A baguette?” He smirked 

Jaemin’s face dropped, and his expression quickly turned into one of frustration. “Jisung it is past _ midnight _ . Where the hell am I going to get a _ baguette _?” 

“You asked what I wanted,” Jisung shrugged 

“I have seen your ramen hoard. If you were really hungry, go eat some those.” he retaliated 

“But hyung...“ He pouted. Jaemin groaned, his eyes rolling up to the high heavens 

“Why don’t you just make a potion or charm something into a sandwich?” Jeno chirped

“That’s so fucking big brain hyung.” Jisung turned back to Jaemin with a shit eating grin 

Jaemin gave Jeno a look of disgust. “Why are you ganging up on _ me? _ You’re meant to be on my side!”

Jeno giggled at his partners pettiness, telling him to suck it up and start the potion. Jaemin sighed and got up from his chair, putting his arms in the air to stretch his inactive muscles before marching indoors. Jisung had caught his shirt rising and the very toned muscles underneath. It was safe to say he’d short circuited. If Chenle or Renjun had seen him, he wouldn’t hear the end of it until he died

“Did you hear me Sungie?” Jaemin’s voice suddenly cut through Jisung’s train of thoughts 

“What.”

“I asked if you wanted a particular filling in your baguette?” 

“O-oh.. Uh- um. I.. uh.. I guess-”

“Just come inside Ji, you must be freezing.” Jeno interrupted. Thank god he’d mistaken Jisung’s incoherence for shivering. Jeno walked back on to the balcony took his forearm and gently tugged him through the double glazed sliding door, carefully maneuvering Jisung towards the couch and placing a blanket across his lanky legs. He got up to retrieve his phone from the outdoor coffee table, and returned to settle next to Jisung under the blankets.

“Have you warmed up?” Jeno asked 

Jisung nodded dumbly in response 

Jeno beamed before resting his head on Jisung’s shoulder, mindlessly scrolling through twitter. Their legs tangled under the blankets, Jisung couldn’t stop hyperfocusing on the points of contact between them. His mind only pausing to look at whatever meme Jeno was showing him. Jisung tried to distract himself by creating a meaningless lightshow from random spells he’d learnt as a child. Flashes of purple, streaks of red, and spots of blue filled his dimly lit living room, the sparks filling up the entire ceiling, patterns becoming more elaborate before swirling together in astonishing harmony 

“That was beautiful, Jisung.” Jaemin called out

“Breathtaking,” Jeno echoed 

_ That’s nothing compared to you guys _

“The food’s ready, by the way.” 

Jeno jumped up and dashed towards the kitchen, leaving Jisung to ponder his thoughts 

_ Could I really have it all? _

** _big pixie head king _ **

_ you wont see this til the morning _

_ but i have a _

_ plan ,,,, _

_ ill elaborate l8r on _

_ but i kinda need renjun hyung for it too,, _

_ hope u slept well <333 _

“Jisung! Did I really make this stupid potion and baguette for _ nothing!? _”

Jisung threw his phone back on the sofa and jogged over to the other two.

****

Jeno and Jaemin had left at around 10am, the three of them having woken up in a cuddle pile on Jisung’s bed. None of them seemed too bothered about the situation, almost reluctant to let go of one another. Jisung hardly got this kind of affection, mostly because he was too shy to initiate it with his friends, but when it came to those two… It was different. It was right.

“Call me when you guys get home?” he asked as he walked them to his buildings entrance

“Aw, our Jisungie is worried about us?” Jaemin cooed and pinched his cheeks.

Jisung frowned, “I take it back.” 

Jeno chuckled. “Of course Sung-ah, we’ll see you soon.” He brushed his fingers through his hair and a tight hug. _ Jeno is never this affectionate. What the fuck. _Jaemin gave his cheek one more squeeze before kissing it. 

_ What the fuck? _

Before he could confront either of them, they had already disappeared.

_ They're just affectionate like that Jisung, don’t read into it. _ He kept reassuring himself as he walked back up to his home.

To his surprise, Chenle was already there. 

“Jesus! You gave me a fucking heart attack!”

Chenle looked up at him from their sofa, complete indifference painted on his face. “Not my fault you’re a scaredy cat.”

“How’d you even get here?”

Chenle raised a brow at him “A portal? Obviously?”

Jisung rolled his eyes. “There’s still left overs from Jaemin hyungs cooking, ready to talk?”

“He refuses to let you apologise?” Jisung asked 

Chenle sighed, burrowing his face deeper into the pillow he currently had in a death grip. All Jisung got was a muffled response. 

“I don’t speak pillow, Chenle.”

He threw the pillow at Jisung’s face before sitting up and readjusting his position and curling in on himself. He looked up at the ceiling in contemplation 

“I just… Took a joke too far, definitely hit a nerve or 10.” he replied quietly. Which was strange for him, Chenle was anything _ but _ quiet. “He won’t answer my calls, his brother won’t let me speak to him and I’m too scared to talk to his sister. Even _ Xuxi _ won’t pass a message.”

Jisung glanced over at his soulmate, unsure of how to help their situation.

“Maybe… It’s best you give him time and space. It’s only been a few days, maybe he just needs to cool off before you actually talk?” 

Chenle nodded in agreement, but his hard gaze at the floor made it obvious his mind was elsewhere. “I’m just… I miss him. And it scares me that one day he could just- disappear. Like he won’t be there anymore- It’s selfish. But... I can’t imagine life without him anymore, romantic or not. Even thinking about it makes me sick.”

Jisung hummed in agreement. “As someone who didn’t speak to the loves of his life for _ five years, _ trust me I know. I’ve been in the middle of your uglier arguments and both of you have _ always _pulled through right? Have faith Lele.” 

Chenle bowed his head for a few beats before looking back, flopping over to lie on his side. He gave his best friend a small smile “Thank you, Jisung.”

“Anytime man. We the _ best _ friends, what can I say.” 

For the first time in awhile, Chenle let out a proper laugh at their childhood motto. Jisung shifted so Chenle could lie properly, his legs over his lap and a blanket covering the both of them. 

“So what’s this about a grand plan?”

“I never said it was a _ grand _plan. It’s just a plan.”

“Once I’m involved, it _ will _ be a grand plan.”

Jisung laughed, “Okay, I’ll tell you when hyung gets here.”

“What do you mean!”

“Um? Did you not read my text properly? I need Jun hyung for this? He has our briancell most of the time?”

“What the fuck happened to giving him space!” 

“I said _ you _ should give him space. Not me. He loves me too much to ignore my cries for help.”

Chenle gave him a look of disgust. “You are such a _ brat _.”

Jisung smirked. “You guys love me anyway.”

“You’re really testing my love right now.”

Jisung shrugged “My divination bone says this’ll be good for you guys. Don’t worry about it hyung.”

Chenle narrowed his eyes. “Something always goes wrong when you call me that.”

Jisung giggled, “Can you trust the actual Supreme for a hot sec?”

“I wouldn’t trust you with 500 won-”

The buzzer rang.

Jisung jumped up to answer the door. Before him stood his favourite hyung. Renjun hadn’t put much effort in to his outfit, he had a simple pair of washed out jeans and an oversized light blue collared shirt tucked in a neat french tuck. His dark brown hair was windswept, and he’d abandoned his contacts for oversized half rim glasses.

“Hyung you know our passcode, why didn’t you just come in?” 

“Because me and your best friend are arguing right now and I don’t want to- Oh.”

Tension filled the room like a toxic gas, slowly suffocating all the inhabitants. There was complete silence, Jisung was sure it was only a fleeting moment but it felt like an eternity.

“Hi, Jun ge.”

“Chenle.” 

Jisung cringed. Hard. Renjun never called Chenle by his name. 

“Are you okay?”

“Splendid.”

“Okay… That’s good.”

“I know it is.” Renjun shot back 

Jisung slipped into the kitchen to escape the tense atmosphere (that he indirectly created). He opened his snack cupboards to find them bare. Ah yes, it wasn’t the smartest decision but the three of them had demolished everything during their movie night

"Oh shit!" he cried out in mock despair "I have to go buy more snacks!"

“I’ll come with you!” Chenle shot up

Jisung gave him a death glare. “No. Sit down, don’t leave Renjun hyung by himself.”

“But I want something from the chinese store-”

“Oh your ramyeon! I got you bestie.”

“You can’t read Chinese you won’t know what to get.”

“Chenle I’ve been around you two long enough to pick up the language now sit _ down _.”

Jisung didn’t want to do it, but he pushed magic into his words. He hated using it on _ Chenle _ of all people, but knew this would be for the greater good.

He grabbed his phone, earphones and wallet from his room before moving to the hallway to yank his jacket off the coat rack.

“I’ve cast four different wards on this place so you don’t kill each other. Back soon!”

“Jisung you little-”

With that, he was off, jogging down the four flights of stairs rather than waiting for the lift.

Jisung took his time to stroll through the back roads of their neighbourhood, the convenience store, and Chenle’s favourite chinese store, was actually a 5 minute walk from their building. But he wanted to give them as much time as possible. First he walked through every isle in 7/11, picking up each snack and drink, reading the labels before throwing it into his basket. He picked up a few boxes of hair dye, a pack of pink stickers that reminded him of Jaemin and a keychain with a samoyed that looked suspiciously like Jeno. He finally took his haul to the counter, paying for his goods before walking to the Chinese store next door. By this point half an hour had already passed, but he figured he could give them a bit more time. As Chenle predicted, he couldn’t understand a _ word _ on the labels. Understanding spoken Mandarin, Jisung quickly learnt, was difficult to apply to the elaborate characters. Good thing he was a witch, with a quiet mutter he was suddenly a fluent mandarin speaker, even going so far as to charming the sweet old lady at the till in to giving him a discount. He left the store hugely satisfied. Almost an hour had passed, give them another 20 minutes? Jisung moved toward a bench, carefully placing everything on the ground between his legs. 

_ I can initiate phase one on my own. _

** _🅱️ad 🅱️itches_ **

_ hyung _

_ hyunggg _

_ hyungsssss _

** _what’s up sung_ **

_ ive been exiled 😪 _

_ can we ft im so bored :cc _

_ ofc !!! σ(≧ε≦ｏ) _

  
  


** _[incoming call: jeno jam]_ **

** _[accepted 11:48am]_ **

_ JS: Wassup hyung? _

_ JM: Where are you? _

_ JS: Ah, chilling by the chinese convenience store _

_ JM: Are you wrapped up? It’s cold out, I don’t want you to get sick. _

_ JS: *laughs* Of course hyung _

_ JN: Why have you been exiled? _

_ JS: It was more of a personal choice, I invited Jun hyung over so they could talk, and I left _

_ JM: Jisung! You shouldn’t interfere like that!- _

_ JN: -Is that why he’s been blowing my phone up? _

_ JS: It needed to be done, hyung _

_ JN: He’s right babe, you and I both know how stubborn Renjun is _

_ JS: See! He gets it! _

_ JM: Both of you are exhausting. _

_ JS: I miss you guys _

_ JM: Jisung we literally just saw each other _

_ JS: Can I not express myself? I miss you guys, I love spending time with the both of you. _

_ JN: Oh? Why are you being so nice? Do you need help covering up a crime? Trying to get us to take the blame? _

_ JS: *Laughs* You’re so funny hyung _

_ JM: Hey only I can make him blush like that! _

_ JS: Jaemin hyung… _

_ JM: You only use that voice when you want something. What is it. _

_ JS: Nothing. You’re just so cute. _

_ JN: *Laughs* I have to agree. Oh my god Jaemin are you _blushing?

_ JM: Shut up nojam. _

_ JS: *Laughs* Anyway, are you guys free next week? Taeyongie hyung keeps saying he misses me so I’m going home. _

_ JS: And there’s a Coven meeting I have to lead, can you guys come as like… Emotional support? _

_ JN: Of course Sung-ah _

_ JM: Witness Jisung Pwark leading our Coven to greatness huh? We won’t miss it _

_ JS: Stop it hyung _

_ JN: He’s right! Our bright future! Our strongest witch! Vivat suprema! _

_ JS: Hyung please I’m in public _

_ JM: Aw the baby is blushing _

_ JS: I hate you guys _

_ JM: No you don’t _

_ JS: Yeah… I really don’t _

_ JN: My phone has been pretty silent for the past 20 minutes, you think they’re done? _

_ JS: Hm… Okay. I’ll start walking back now _

_ JM: Okay Ji, we’ll talk later okay? See you soon _

_ JS: Bye hyungs! _

** _[end call: 12:27pm]_ **

_ Wasn’t that hard. Now those fools have to help me with phase 2. _

Once again Jisung took the longest way home, stopping by little stalls that caught his eye, making a game out of touching every post and avoiding every crack in the pavement.

He was 2 streets away from his complex, the thought of having to walk all that way sounded too exhausting. Jisung ducked in to a quiet alleyway. He closed his eyes and painted a mental picture of their hallway apartment, slowly becoming more and more detailed the harder he concentrated. He let himself be carried by the wind, by the time his eyes re-opened he was home. It was truly times like this his lazy ass loved being a witch.

“You idiots better be alive- Ah!”

This was not a scene he wanted to walk into, but at least they’d made up 

“Hi Ji!” Chenle looked up at him and grinned. “You weren’t gone for very long.”

“What? I was gone for nearly 2 hours!” Jisung looked at him incredulously, “Did Jun hyung’s mouth make you lose concept of time?”

“Well-”

He gagged, “Answer that and I’ll hex you in to next year.”

Renjun laughed and got off Chenle’s lap. “Why are_ you _ acting like such a prude Jisung?”

“Yeah, it’s like you don’t remember high school…” Chenle hummed 

Jisung scoffed in response “I just don’t need to see my best friends making out!” He moved to their kitchen and started to restock their cupboards “Are you guys okay now?” 

“Superb. Thank you, we would have literally gone months not talking if you didn’t leave us here.”

Jisung laughed “Don’t sweat it hyung. I didn’t want Chenle pulling a me, getting high and dying his hair blue to avoid his problems so… It was for the greater good.”

“Shut up! I’d look great with blue hair and you know it!”

“And where would he get the funds to buy that much anyway?”

“It sounds like you already have a grand plan.” Chenle took a sweet from the bag Jisung was holding. Renjun was surfing through Netflix looking for an interesting movie to watch. This was how the three of them spent quality time nowadays, squashed like sardines on the dusty loveseat left by the previous owners, having no motivation to skate and no money to smoke. Renjun was on the right, knees tucked up to his chest, Chenle in the middle, leaning against Renjun with his arms around his waist, and Jisung on the left, his head on Chenle’s lap and legs thrown over the arm.

“It’s not. It’s more like… A skeleton structure.”

“It sounds like you’re basing a lot of it on chance.” Renjun chimed in 

“I’m a witch, there’s no such thing as chance when I can just make it happen.”

Chenle giggled at his cockiness and moved as Jisung shifted “What if you panic?”

“I never panic!” Jisung quickly protested

“Yes you do? Remember Herin?” 

“I was 12 that doesn’t count!”

“What about Jinyoung?” Renjun argued 

“He was my drug dealer. I acted like that for a discount.”

“You’ve raised some interesting points,” Chenle stated “But this is _ Jeno and Jaemin _ we’re talking about.”

“And not to be Debby Downer but… What if they reject you?” Renjun interjected

Jisung looked at his best friends. He knew where they were coming from, and he was glad they acted as a reality check. The concern they had warmed his heart

“I know… I get it. Both of you. I know I won’t panic,” He said to Chenle “And I don’t think they’ll like… hurt my feelings,” He turned to Renjun 

“It’s just an instinct I guess. Accidental divination or not, I don’t think it will go badly, but I have no idea if it will turn out great. And it’s been _ years _, I have to do something.”

His best friends stared back blankly, he couldn’t gage any sort of response from them. Their poker faces making it a million times more difficult to tell if they backed him or not.

Maybe he was being stupid. Maybe he was being rash. Maybe he was being irrational. But he just had to _ try _.

Chenle cracked first, giving him a soft look as he rubbed the nape of his neck “Okay Ji, you have our support, whatever happens.” Renjun nodded and gave his leg a pat.

“Thank you. Maybe you guys aren’t clowns.”

Renjun laughed “You’re disrespecting us when we _ just _ agreed to help your pathetic love life?”

****

“It’s so nice to have you back,” Taeyong sighed as he pulled Jisung into a bear hug “I miss you.” He cooed. Jisung was a whole head taller, but it didn’t stop him squeezing his cheeks and kissing his forehead. 

“Hyung I was here two weeks ago.”

“It’s strange not having you around anymore.”

“Hyung I moved out last _ year _-” Jisung laughed

“Let me have this you brat.”

They moved on to the porch, and now that he thought about it, their childhood home was _ huge _. The two of them found it difficult enough to fill the space after their parents passing, Jisung had no idea how Taeyong managed to live here, alone, the ghosts of their pasts constantly haunting him.

“Hey hyung,” He started as soon as they walked through the front door. Their hallway permanently smelt like cinnamon, sage, frankincense, and because it was winter, peppermint. You know, to ward off bad energy. They both loved the smell too, infact sage always reminded him of Jeno and Jaemin-

“How come you haven’t sold the house yet?”

Taeyong rose an eyebrow “Do you want me to?”

He shook his head, “No- I just- Don’t you get lonely?”

Taeyong smiled at his younger brother, “When you first moved out, yes. Doyoung and Jaehyun are always here to annoy me anyway, they always bring their partners with them, so don’t worry about me. Okay Sung-ah?” He gave his brother’s hair a ruffle as they dragged his luggage upstairs and threw it into his childhood bedroom. As Jisung looked around, nothing was out of place, and Taeyong had obviously been dusting in here regularly. He sighed, and ran down to the living room 

“But you know, I was tempted to rent it out and move closer to you but… Something told me to hold on to it for a little longer.”

“Really? Gut feeling or did you divinate on purpose?”

He shot his younger brother a deadpan look and rolled his eyes. “When have we ever had to divinate on purpose?”

Jisung giggled “Yeah okay I get it, no need to _ flex _.” He threw himself on to their worn sofa and started flicking through the channels, the set of motions bringing about nostalgia

“What did you see?”

This time, Taeying giggled “It’s to do with you. My lips are sealed.”

Jisung pouted “Fine then hyungie, _ be _like that.”

His older brother tapped his legs as a signal to move and settled in to his normal crease 

“So, what’s this about a grand plan?”

His jaw dropped in horror. “I’m going to _ kill _ Chenle when I get home.”

“It was Renjun who told me actually.” Taeyong mentioned casually, and grinned at the look of betrayal on Jisung’s face. “Are you going to fill me in on it?”

Jisung chewed on his bottom lip, “I don’t know… I want it to be a surprise. For everyone. Even Chenle and Renjun don’t know the full details-”

“You don’t have anything do you.”

He bowed his head in defeat.

“Well then isn’t it a good thing I asked? Don’t worry about it, me Jae and Doyoungie have been planning this for _ years _” He gave his brother a reassuring smile 

“Besides, I have a bet to win.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a lot shorter and an absolute filler BUT whatever. the last chapter will be out by like... mid december :) prepare urself :)  
and a quick note about jenos nickname, jeno jam= jeno is fun, because the je nojam agenda is fucking STUPID


	8. CHAPTER 7

_ December 2020. Age 20, 19 _

** _[outgoing call: big pixie head king]_ **

** _[start: 10:06am]_ **

_ CL: So what’s the plan Ji? _

_ JS: Taeyong hyung has done most of it to be honest  _

_ RJ: You got your brother to plan  _ your _ confession?! _

_ JS: Hi Jun hyung. And I didn’t want to, but he insisted! You know how he gets  _

_ CL: Yeah, both of you turn in to the puppy eyes emoji and it’s adorable. I don’t blame you  _

_ JS: Wow, almost a decade later and you still have a crush on my brother? _

_ CL: Jisung! That was a best friend secret what the fuck! _

_ JS: But you haven’t told your partner? _

_ RJ: *laughing* Taeyong hyung Lele? Seriously? He practically raised us! _

_ CL: Baoibei please I was a prepubescent tween _

_ RJ: Did you still like him when you confessed? _

_ CL: W-what! That was years after! I was over it I swear! _

_ JS: Oh my god hyung please tell me he’s blushing _

_ RJ: *Laughing* Yeah I… *Laughing* He’s so cute oh my god  _

_ CL: I’m going to murder you when you get back Park Jisung. _

_ JS: I’m sure you will. Do you want to hear my speech or not? _

_ CL: Of course, we’d love to but… You don’t have to _

_ JS: What? Why not? _

_ CL: Really Ji it’s okay… We both know that confessions can get hella personal y’know? _

_ CL: I mean, did you ask to hear my speech to Jun ge? _

_ JS: I didn’t. But you guys are my best friends… _

_ JS: Like, you’ve had to suffer through my pining. I just thought you deserved to hear the happy ending you know? _

_ RJ: We’re touched Ji, really, but we promise you it’s okay to leave us out for once bub. _

_ JS: If you say so hyung, okay _

_ RJ: Besides half of what you planned probably won’t happen anyway  _

_ JS: What! _

_ CL: Babe! Stop freaking the baby out! _

_ JS: Chenle… Two months dude… _

_ CL: Two and a half but okay. Anyway, we’re so proud  _

_ RJ: Yeah… Is this what it feels like to see your child grow up? _

_ JS: *laughs* Okay hyungs- you two are so over dramatic I swear _

_ RJ: Update us though, okay? _

_ CL: Tell us all about it when you get home alright? Hell, I’ll even buy us some weed. _

_ JS: What happened to never smoking again? Chenle you’re a pre-med? _

_ CL: People change young one _

_ JS: You aren’t going to stop him? _

_ RJ: Jisung, when have I  _ ever _ said no to free weed? _

_ JS: Touche. Jaehyun hyung and Doyoung hyung are coming over in a bit, I’ll call you guys later okay? Love you guys _

_ RJ: I’m honoured Ji but we aren’t the ones you’re meant to be confessing to  _

_ CL: Full offence but ew _

_ JS: Never mind I can’t stand you shitheads  _

_ CL: We love you too! _

** _[end call: 10:27am]_ **

****

It was a quiet afternoon, Jisung was scrolling mindlessly through his phone gallery and sorting all his precious memories in to their respective folders. _ memes, stoner squad, family, coven things, the loves of my life. _ Taeyong was right next to him, quietly engrossed in whatever morbid Netflix documentary was playing on their TV.

“What am I meant to do, Tae hyungie?” 

Taeyong glanced down at Jisung sprawled on his lap. Jisung hadn’t called him that in over a decade. He was currently looking at adorable slips of Jaemin and sleepy shots of Jeno. Wow, the pining was much worse than Taeyong thought.

“Just wait for Douyoungie and Jahyunie to get here. Three heads are better than one.”

Jisung nodded and continued to organise his gallery. Their ancient doorbell rang, it’s hollow tone bouncing off the walls before reaching them in the den. It was rung out of courtesy and as a warning, the other two began letting themselves in during highschool.

Jisung sat up and Taeyong braced himself for an eventful afternoon of bickering. Finally the other two strolled in having shed their shoes and dropped their coats in the cloakroom. Jaehyun plopped himself on to a beanbag and Doyoung positioned himself as far away from Taeyong as possible. Finally, Jisung turned to his brother.

“So hyung what’s this fantastic plan you three have come up with?”

Taeyong frowned at his brother and Doyoung raised an eyebrow at Jisung’s tone. “You’re talking to us like that after we agreed to help with your pathetic love life?”

Jisung couldn’t help but giggle “You know, Renjun hyung said the exact same thing to me.”

“Ah, I always liked him the most after Jeno.”

Jisung’s mouth dropped and an offended noise escaped. Jaehyun could sense where this was going and quickly changed the subject.

“Well you have to spend quality time with them, separately and together.”

Jisung glowered. They spent plenty of time together growing up, and as adults. They were attached at the hip. He was about to protest when Taeyong cut him off

“You missed  _ so much _ time with them Ji. Sure, you grew up together, but you of all people know kid you, teenage you, and adult you are  _ very  _ different people.”

Doyoung nodded “You need to show them that grown up Jisung is just as fun,”

“And grown up Jisung is mature enough for a relationship” Jaehyun finished

Jisung nodded in understanding. “Okay. So like individual dates?”

“Yup.” Jaehyun popped the ‘p’ “And a group one to get the...What do you guys say? Vibe? I guess”

“They gotta pass the vibe check.” Taeyong interjected.

“Taeyong you aren’t the cool hyung and you never will be.” Doyoung sneered

“I don’t recall asking for you opinion  _ Dongyoung. _ ” He quickly shot back.

Doyoung rolled his eyes. ”Low blow using my name. Did you see the latest review on our restaurant?”

Taeyong’s eyes lit up in glee as he ushered Doyoung closer to him. Jaehyun had pulled the article up on his phone, and the three of them began reading it together. Jisung observed his brother and best friends. Growing up they were always at each others’ throats (Taeyong and Doyoung), with one always being forced to play peacekeeper (Jaehyun). Hell, their parents had to cast wards on their respective houses to make sure they didn’t murder each other. 

But the bond they had. It was surreal. They really were the embodiment of the Coven motto.  _ The lone do not survive. _

“What about the actual confession?”

The three of them looked back up in perfect synchrony. 

“Well,” Taeyong started “I think it’s best left to you, but it would be nice to go full circle, wouldn’t it?” Huh. How cryptic. Jisung felt like there as something more to his brothers advice, but being filled to the brim with anxiety left him with no capacity to figure it out.

“You are our Supreme, trust your gut I guess.”

“While you guys are here,” He addressed Doyoung and Jaehyun. Who better to ask than the people Jeno and Jaemin also grew up with? “Can you um…” He took a deep breath and willed the blood to stop flowing to his cheeks.

“Help me,” his voice dropped to a murmur. “Plan their dates?”

He thought he was too quiet to be heard, but based on his hyungs reactions, they caught every word. Jaehyun nodded enthusiastically and Doyoung gave him a bright smile. Taeyong squealed in glee.

“My baby brother,” He sniffed and pulled Jisung over “The one I’ve raised like my own child, going on  _ dates _ !” He cried and shoved Jisung on to his chest.

“Oh my god hyung please you know this isn’t my first-”

“Shut up and let me have this.” Taeyong pinched his thumb and forefinger together and zipped Jisung’s mouth closed. Jisung might be one of the strongest witches in the country, but he could never resist his brothers magic. Doyoung gave him a reassuring pat and Jaeyung unlocked his mouth.

“It’s going to be  _ perfect. _ ”

****

** _jaeminie hyungie _ ** ** _💚💞_ **

_ hyung _

_ hyung _

_ hyunggggg _

** _yes jisungie o(^▽^)o_ **

_ can we go out soon? _

** _of course bb! (ﾉ^∇^)ﾉﾟ_ **

** _(・・。)ゞshould i ask jeno when he’s free?_ **

_ nonono _

_ can it be just us? _

_ i feel like we haven’t done that in awhile  _

** _[typing…]_ **

_ bruh this is meant to be a date ldkvzd _

** _[MESSAGE DELETED]_ **

** _okay bub ( ᐛ )و_ **

** _is tomorrow evening ok? _ **

_ tomorrow evening is perfect  _

** _okay my love see u then _ **

** _(♥ω♥*)_ **

  
  


He stared at the last two texts. The last two texts stared back at him. The kaomoji was adorable, as usual but…  _ He called me his love? _ His eyes widened, how the fuck do you respond to your crush calling you love?

** _[typing…]_ **

_ BITHC WTAH TEH FOFDVJF _

** _[MESSAGE DELETED]_ **

_ cool  _ _ 🤟🏻 _

Yup. Perfect. Not suspicious at all.

  
  


Their meetup (date) wasn’t for another 12 hours, but that didn’t stop Jisung from rising at the crack of dawn. Which was a terrible mistake, because now he had the whole day to mull over what could go wrong when they went out.

He could smell Taeyong cooking a traditional breakfast and the rich aromas made his stomach grumble with frustration. But was he going to listen, get up, eat, and face the music? Of course not. He rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling searching for an answer. The cracks (which he always thought resembled a cat) stared back with no reply.

Has he spent all this time misreading the signals? Did Jaemin still see him as a child? Would things be awkward without Jeno? How was he going to dress? Should he wear makeup?

It was safe to say he was spiraling. Chenle and Renjun were probably sleeping and he didn’t want to bother them… Who to call-

** _[calling: sunshine hyung]_ **

** _[call accepted]_ **

** _[call start: 7:02am]_ **

_ DH: Hey Jisung, is everything okay? _

_ JS: Do you think they like me hyung? _

_ DH: Who, Jaemin and Jeno? _

_ JS: *pause* Yeah. _

_ DH: *Laughs* Oh my god Ji, you’re so cute! My baby is all grown up! _

_ JS: Hyung please just answer my question  _

_ DH: What’s making you question things anyway? _

_ JS: I don’t know, Tae hyungie and the other two got me thinking yesterday _

_ JS: Do they still see me as a kid? Can we hang out when its not all three of us? Do they even  _ like me-

_ DH: Woah woah okay Ji I get it  _

_ DH: I mean, you won’t really know until you try, right? There’s no point worrying about it on the phone with me, when you can just… Go for it, you know? _

_ JS: Yeah hyung *sighs* Thank you, I think I just needed to hear it from someone  _

_ DH: Why not Chenle or Renjun? _

_ JS: I love them, but they need space sometimes you know? I don’t want them always worrying about me _

_ JS: Besides, you’re one of my favourite hyungs you know? _

_ DH: I’m telling Jeno and Jaemin in the group chat _

_ JS: What! Hyung no! _

_ DH: Too late Jisungie, the deed is done, Nomin are devastated. _

_ JS: I take it back hyung you’ve dropped below Mark hyung now. _

_ DH: *Laughs* Don’t lie Jisungie, the spirits can tell. _

_ DH: I don’t think you need to worry about them liking you though _

_ JS: Really? _

_ DH: I know we didn’t spend a lot of time together at the end of highschool, and we’ve just started talking again, but trust hyung on this okay? _

_ JS: Okay hyung, thank you. So much  _

_ DH: It’s never a problem for my baby. Call after and tell me how it goes okay? I have to go, Mark and Xuxi are very clingy. _

_ JS: *Laughs* Tell them I said hello. _

_ DH: Will do. Don’t fuck shit up and go to the coffee shop on your road! _

_ JS: What- _

** _[call ended: 7:26am]_ **

“Are you ready?” Taeyong asked from across the table. Jisung glanced up at him and tilted his chin up.

“I guess,” He shrugged “But Hyuck hyung told me to not go to that coffee shop near our house.”

“He’s right. I was going to tell you, apparently there’s some kind of infestation.” He took a sip of his tea. “Hyuck saving the day once again.”

Jisung nodded and went back to his bowl of rice. His leg kept bouncing and his bony knees kept hitting the edge of the table.

“You want to come run errands with me? The Jungs need help with a few wards and a human family asked for an exorcism.”

“Oh thank God!” Taeyong’s eyes widened in shock. “I-I mean, horrible for the family! But like, great distraction for me.”

The time had come. Taeyong and Jisung had left at around half past nine in the morning, dealt with a few demons, stopped by one of Taeyong's restaurants for lunch, and didn’t return home until 4, leaving Jisung two hours to get ready for his hangout (date).

“Jisung stop fretting you look adorable.” 

“Hyung you’re my older brother it’s your job to be nice to me.”

This was his third outfit change, he’s gone from a casual adidas hoodie to a bright yellow jumper. Why were all of his clothes so tatty? Why did he have to go through a grunge phase as a teenager? Why didn’t he pack more freakin’ clothes with him?

“Hm,” Taeyong stepped into his room and shuffled around his drawers. “Keep the jeans, shirt and trousers, it’s nice.” He yanked one open and pulled out a red flannel. Holy shit, Jisung hasn’t seen it in years. “You’ve always looked good in this, it’s the only good thing to come out of your skater phase.”

“Hyung!”

Taeyong laughed, “You’ve got this, okay Sungie?”

Jisung took a deep breath “Yup. I got this.” 

Taeyong took something out of his pocket and put it in Jisung’s. He didn’t have to look, and felt the good energy his brother had poured into the charm. “Good luck.” He smiled sweetly.

They walked down the stairs and Jisung paused before stepping out to meet Jaemin. He threw himself at his brother like he did as a child, it caught Taeyong by surprise. Taeyong stumbled at the impact, Jisung seemed to have forgotten he was a whole head taller than him and weighed three times what he did at seven.

“Thank you Tae hyungie.” He whispered in his ear before running out.

Jaemin grinned at him when Jisung got to the end of the drive.

“You look good.” Jaemin ran his hair through his fingers.

“Nowhere near as good as you.” Jisung winked back. For the first time in Jaemin’s life, he was  _ flustered _ . Good job, Jisung.

He cleared his throat and regained his composure “So where are we off to?”

“Well I wanted to go to the cafe down the road but that’s a no go.” He hooked his arm through Jaemins and started to walk. ”How about the bowling alley and arcade instead?”

Jaemin giggled “Sounds great.”

  
  


It was going great, Jisung obliterated Jaemin at bowling making him sulky. His down turned face and pouty lips Jisung into paying for their entire dinner. Jisung, knowing he was terrible at claw machines, had to cast enchantments on every single one in order to win the plushies Jaemin wanted. It was fun, Jisung loved how much Jaemin would baby him even if he did pretend to hate it. He was very different from Jeno but it wasn’t necessarily a bad thing.

“This has been really fun Sungie.” Jaemin swung their hands between them. Jisung gripped on to him and laced their fingers. 

“It really has been hyung.” He smiled. He’s ever been a fan of skinship, but he’ll always make an exception for them. They continued their silent evening stroll back to their neighbourhood. Jisung, being the gentleman Taryong raised him to be, walked him all the way to his family home.

“You don’t have to do this Ji,” Jaemin laughed 

“Of course I do.” Jisung insisted and continued swinging their arms. He even walked him to the front door. “It’s what I always do for my-” He coughed to cut himself off. “I just feel like it.”

Jaemin hummed and changed the conversation. “Really Sung, this was so much fun.” Jaemin leaned against his front door frame and crossed his arms, making direct eye contact. The intense stare made Jisung fluster. For a split second, Jaemin’s eyes flickered down to Jisung’s pouty lips.

“Y-yeah hyung.” He stuttered out. “We should do this again. With Jeno.”

Jaemin gave him a coy smile “If that’s want you want baby.”

Jisung tactfully chose to ignore the pet name. “It is.”

“Great.” Jaemin was so close, Jisung could see the way his long eyelashes fanned over his sharp cheekbones, the streetlight cast a shadow across the rest of his pretty face. His eyes fluttered shut in anticipation. He could feel Jaemin getting even closer.

He kissed his cheek.

“I’ll see you soon Jisung.” He gave him one last blinding grin and slammed the door in his face.

_ Fuck. _

“Jisung. I can’t  _ believe _ you panicked like that!” Chenle laughed through the phone. “That’s fucking gay my dude.”

“I’m really loving this support right now.”

“Sorry. It sounded like it was really good.”

“It was.” Jisung sighed dreamily. “I told Hyuck hyung when I got home-”

“He heard about the date first!” Chenle screeched

“That’s because he asked me to call him dipshit.” Jisung shot back. “Anyway, I was telling Hyuck hyung that it was fun, and I loved spending time with him, but I would have loved Jeno hyung to have been with us too. It would have been the MSG to food that already tasted great.”

“I hate that you compared your crush to a food enhancer, and it made sense. Why couldn’t you have said he was the cherry on top?”

“Because that’s boring and normal.” He shrugged. Jisung span back around on his desk chair and leaned his phone against a water bottle.

“And Hyuck hyung told me,” He wheeled away for his torso to be in frame “That he gets like that too, with Xuxi and Mark hyung.”

“It’s so weird that one of his boyfriends is a whole ass ghost.”

“Yeah,” Jisung chuckled. “But I’m glad to have someone I can talk to about all of this you know?”

Chenle smiled at him through the screen “Me too you big baby.”

“Shut up big head. Is Jun hyung with you?”

“Nah,” Chenle replied. “He went out to buy us some snacks. Can’t have a movie marathon without popcorn.”

Jisung gagged. “If you guys do anything on the couch I’m evicting you.”

Chenle gave him a shit eating grin, and Jisung’s jaw dropped.

“I want fucking out of this friendship.”

** _jeno jaem hyung💚💞_ **

_ yo hyung _

_ are you free this afternoon? _

** _my mum is trying to make me run errands with her _ **

** _pls give me an alternative_ **

_ happy to provide!!! _

_ will you come to the studio with me? _

_ ten hyung asked me to teach a few classes while we’re here _

_ and i thought it would be really nice if you were with me _

** _ehh idk sungie _ **

** _Its been so long since ive danced _ **

_ 🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺 _

_ pls hyung? ill even buy dinner _

_ 😠🔪  _ ** _no i’ll pay _ **

** _[typing…]_ **

_ MF THIS IS MEANT TO BE A DATE _

** _[MESSAGE DELETED]_ **

_ no hyung i insist _

_ Please?  _

_ 🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺 _

** _jisung :((( bub_ **

** _you know i can’t resist u when you beg _ **

** _[typing…]_ **

_ NOT @ HOW THAT WAS KINDA KINKY SDKFCNSLDK _

** _[MESSAGE DELETED]_ **

_ 🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺 _

** _only because you asked so nicely_ **

_ 💞💞💞 yay!!! uwu _

_ thank you hyung uwu _

** _no probs ji _ **

_ come to my house in 20 and we’ll walk there together _

** _[typing…]_ **

** _[typing…]_ **

** _[typing...]_ **

** _uwu_ **

  
  


_ Did Lee fucking Jeno just send him an uwu?  _ Jisung felt like he was in his 16 year old fever dream. First. Na Jaemin almost kissed him, and now Lee Jeno sent him an  _ uwu?  _ Okay. This is what life has come to, and he’s not complaining.

He thought it was strange that Doyoung told him to take him dancing. He asked, and it turns out Jeno hadn’t gone to the studio since they fought. It filed Jisung with guilt, he knew how much Jeno loved that place. So he got to work and begged Ten to let them teach a class together. It would be an honour to help reignite Jeno’s passion for dance. Besides, it would be nice to see his proteges again. He threw a cute outfit (Taeyong approved) into his old dance bag to change into, he didn’t want to smell bad in the restaurant, and waited impatiently in the living room for Jeno to arrive. He hadn’t been this anxious to go out (on a date) in his entire life. But that was just what they did to him. After a lifetime, the door bell rang.

He hauled the door open in excitement, and there he was in all his glory. Jeno wasn’t wearing anything special, just black jeans and the old studio shirt with their skull logo, it served as their uniform. It was the exact same thing Jisung was wearing, but so… Different. His bleach blond hair was swept up away from his forehead with a few locks out of place to frame his face. It was simple but effective,  _ shit _ did he look good. Jisung’s mouth went dry, he couldn’t help licking his lips.

“Hello? Earth to Park Jisung?” Jeno waved his hand in front of Jisung’s face.

“H-haha! Sorry hyung, I started daydreaming.”  _ About you. _ “Ready?”

He gave Jisung that classing eye smile that always made his insides melt and held his arm out. Jisung returned a gummy smile and led the way.

They were lying side by side on the studio floor after teaching their third and final class in a row

“Good God,” Jeno panted. “Were we that irritating when we were teenagers?” 

Jisung barked out a laugh “You’re exaggerating hyung, they weren’t that bad, The choreo was hard as shit. I’m proud of them for getting through it.” 

Jeno turned to his side to look and Jisung properly, and he craned his head in return.

“I love how patient you are.” Jeno admitted candidly. Jisung had no idea how to respond, he just smiled at the compliment and moved to rest his head on Jeno’s chest. Jeno wrapped an arm around him and ran his fingers through his sweat scalp “And how willing you are to always help others. You’re as sweet as candy.”

Now Jisung was taken aback, shaken to his core, thoroughly  _ shook. _ Jeno was infamous for never voicing his feelings, and cringed when he was forced to. Yet here they were on a Thursday evening, lying down- No,  _ cuddling  _ on a filthy studio floor, with Jeno pouring part of his heart out.He smiled again and held on to Jeno tighter. 

“Thank you hyung. Hearing that means a lot.” He said sincerely. “Ready for dinner?” He felt Jeno nod, but neither of them wanted to get up.

Dinner was amazing, courtesy of Taeyong’s restaurant, and they passed the time with small talk and deep conversations. Spending time with Jeno was different from Jaemin. One was fast and unpredictable, the other was calm and methodical. They were nice on their own, sure, but they were even better together. Like a Neapolitan ice cream sundae. He couldn’t imagine a world without one or the other. He paid for their dinner, and didn’t cringe too hard thanks to the family discount. 

“You should have let me pay.” Jeno moaned 

“You can get the next one.” Jisung winked.

As per date tradition, he walked Jeno home. It was different from his walk home with Jaemin, filled with more physical banter and play fighting in comparison. He loved it equally. They finally reached the front door. Jisung pulled Jeno into a hug.

“Thank you, hyung.” He whispered in his ear 

“No Jisung, thank  _ you _ .” Jeno mumbled back. “You reminded me how much I loved to dance.”

He pulled his head back, but didn’t leave the hug. “You don’t need to thank me for it.”

Jeno rolled his eyes and pulled him closer. “Let’s do it again sometime okay? With Jaemin?”

Jisung smiled. “You read my mind.”

** _supernatural COLLEGE stoners _ ** ** _🤪🤪_ **

_ time to debrief  _

_ whats the verdict chief? _

_ im _

_ im in a lot of like with both of them  _

** _lmao @ chenle look our son is being a coward _ **

** _and won’t admit hes in LOVE_ **

_ renjun hyung _

_ i know i apologise for it already  _

_ but maybe i was onto something when i  _

_ made you spill ur lunch everywhere on my first day _

_ SDKJLSDC THAT STILL SENDS _

_ anyway im obv backing loml  _

_ the dates went well then? _

_ lele they were so nice _

_ in different ways but like  _

_ something was missing from each of them _

_ and it was the other person _

** _the hyungs were right when they said they needed_ **

** _to learn about adult YOU_ **

** _idk if this is an 00 secret _ **

** _but they were freaking the FUCK out afterwards _ **

** _about how mature you were _ **

** _idk what they were talking about,,, since when are YOU mature?_ **

_ LKJGKC WORM??? _

_ im going to let the insult slide because SDKFFKJ _

_ i think the group ‘date’ will go well. _

_ a-and the c word _

_ cookies?  _

_ CONFESSION DUMB BITCH _

_ i just made you say it _

** _yikes ji whos the dumb bitch now_ **

_ i actually hate the both of you _

_ sosomuch _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: the last chps will be out mid december!  
also me: doesn't finish writing it til jan 
> 
> for real, i underestimated how busy i would be in the holidays, we're fr wrapping up by feb
> 
> see yall soon or whateva


	9. CHAPTER 8

_ December, 2020. Age 20, 19 _

** _supernatural COLLEGE stoners _ ** ** _🤪🤪_ **

_ MFS _

_ TODAY IS THE D DAY _

_ ITS TIME TO C WORD _

_ commit a federal crime? _

_ dont make me say it _

** _say what?_ **

_ i still hate yall _

_ ANYWAY plsplspls help me _

_ like help me get ready the date is already sorted _

** _we love you sungie but like,,,_ **

_ you forget it takes so long to come home _

_ and its EXPENSIVE _

_ ???? its 40 minutes on the train???? we have student discounts???? _

_ but ill teleport you here or something _

_ LOL no wait ill open a portal just come through _

_ we out here forgetting ur the strongest witch in sk _ _ 🗿🗿 _

_ do you want me to bring anything? _

** _apart from me _ **

_ LFHSLKDFH YES _

_ outfit choices makeup IDC _

_ im already sweating omg guys _

** _we’ll be ready in 40 minutes _ **

_ okay _

_ im going to open the portal in 45 minutes _

_ if i walk in on anything NO CAP ur going to be sacrificed at our next coven meeting _

  
  


Jisung thanked every deity in existence for his friends and family. Sure, Chenle and Renjun were a gross couple and Taeyong was overbearing as hell, but he was so lucky to have them instead of _ nothing. _ If he could turn back time (he probably could, but he has never tried) he would tell his teenage self to love and appreciate them a bit more instead of pushing them away. He sighed and threw his phone back on to his pillow before sitting back down on his old desk chair. He looked to the left and caught a glance of himself in the full length mirror on his wardrobe

He had a lot of time to kill. What to do? He ran his fingers through his fading brown hair and pushed it away from his forehead. A light bulb went off in his head. 

“Hyung! Can you help me with something!”

“Why is it,” Chenle spat as soon as he walked through the portal, “Everytime you’re going through some kind of crisis,” He grabbed the rest of Jisung’s belongings from Renjuns hands

“You have to dye your hair?”

Renjun laughed heartily “No wonder his hair is fried.”

Chenle nodded in agreement, “You need some coconut and argan oil my dude.”

Instead of greeting him, Jisung made a plucking gesture towards his leg, causing Chenle to trip and land on the carpet.

“No fair! You promised to never do that after the skating incident!”

Jisung shrugged “Oh well.” he replied bluntly. His lack of remorse caused Chenle to jump on him, triggering a playfight. Renjun had finished watching their argument unfold and physically pulled the two apart before binding them in place.

“You.” He pointed at Jisung. “Go shower. You smell of hair dye. But it looks great.” Jisung huffed and stomped off to the bathroom.

“And _ you, _” he pointed at Chenle. “You fool. We’re meant to be preparing him and calming him down before one of the biggest events of his life.”

“But I did!” Chenle protested loud enough for Jisung to hear him down the hall. “See that huge smile on his face!”

Renjun rolled his eyes. “Just because we’re pixies doesn’t mean you have to do everything in such an… Unorthodox manner.” He tried his best to keep a stony face, but Chenle’s bright grin at his remark made his heart melt.

“Whatever you say _ gege. _” He stepped forward in order to kiss him and-

“If you two do anything I swear to _ God-” _

The moment Jisung stepped out of the shower he was ambushed by two pixies and his brother. Taeyong attacked him with hair spray, Chenle was sizing up a few shirt next to him, and Renjun was asking him how heavy he wanted his makeup to be. 

“Holy _ fuck! _” He yelled “Can we at least do this in my room?”

All three of them moved over just enough for him to walk through the hallway. He flung his bedroom door open and was met by Jaehyun and Doyoung. Doyoung was on his desk chair legs crossed and hand folded across his lap, and Jaehyun was leaning against his desk arms crossed and shoulders squared.

“So.” Doyoung said. “You want to date my baby cousin?” 

“And you want to date my baby brother?” Jaehyun added on.

Jisung groaned “Can we _ please _ save the shovel talk after I put some clothes on?”

Right on time, Chenle burst through the door and started a rant on how disorganised his wardrobes and drawers were. All these voices and questions were getting too much, all he could hear was white noise, everything was getting too bright, pressure started to build in his ears and everything around him was so _ hot _ and so _ loud _ and so _ bright _-

“Sung?” Taeyong's voice cut through his running train of thoughts. He opened his eyes back up, no one else was in the room except his brother. 

“You okay?”

Jisung looked around, in his moment of panic he’d lost the self control he’d worked so hard for. His room was a hot mess, like a small tornado had passed by, but it had been in worse states 

“My room hasn’t looked like this since I was 6 throwing a temper tantrum.” He joked in a shaky voice.

“It’s okay. We’re witches, we’ll fix it.”

“Sorry.” He breathed out shakily. “That was just. A Lot.”

Understanding as ever, Taeyong simply nodded and smiled. “We get it bub. We’re sorry for overwhelming you like that.” He put his hands on Jisung’s shoulders. “Do you want a hug?”

Jisung nodded and fell into his arms. They stood there for a few moments in complete silence. Taeyong waved his arm and everything in the room fell back into place. He pulled Jisung even closer, squashing his face into his shoulder

“I can’t believe those imbeciles tried to shovel talk you.” His voice was muffled

Jisung laughed “It’s cool hyung. It was funny, I was just too busy freaking out to laugh.”

“We’re just excited for you, that’s all.” _ But Jisung was terrified. _

“I know hyung.” 

They stayed in their hug for a few more moments before Jisung pulled away and called the others back in.

Everyone filed back in to the room in an orderly manner. Jaehyun and Doyoung were very quick to apologise going so far as to bow to Jisung. To which he flustered, shook his head and shrugged it off. Chenle and Renjun gave quick but sincere apologies, knowing what their best friend was like. 

“Okay.” Jisung started. “Can we move this to the living room after I put some pants on”

Everything went on in controlled chaos. Renjun, Taeyong and Doyoung bickered over his hair and makeup while Chenle and Jaehyun kept him occupied by playing a few rounds of PUBG. 

“Tell me about the date Ji,” Chenle asked while he was staring intently at his screen.

“Honestly? I’m kind of improvising,” Jisung replied “Dinner, a fun activity, walk around, hang out, come back here.”

“And when will you confess?” Renjun asked as he carefully styled Jisung’s fringe up. 

“When it feels right.” He simply said. 

Taeyong hummed, “You cheated and looked into the future didn’t you?”

“Nope.” Jisung automatically shot back. “I just think it’s better to go with the flow.” He looked up in curiosity “Did you?”

“You know I never divinate and tell.” _ So yes, he did. _“All I’ll say is, it’s nice to see you come full circle.” Everyone brushed over his cryptic message.

The room was filled with comfortable silence.

“Jisung.” Jaehyun called out from across the room in a serious tone. 

“Has anyone told you, you _ suck _at this game?”

No less than half an hour later, he was ready to go. Chenle and Renjun gave him a final once over and snapped a few pictures. 

“Why?” Jisung sighed

“We have to send them to the nominsung groupchat.” Renjun replied “Mark and Hyuck are desperate for updates.”

Jisung rolled his eyes “Are you guys treating my life like a shitty fanfiction?”

“Jisung,” Chenle went up to him, grabbed his shoulders and looked him dead in the eye

“Your life _ is _ a shitty fanfiction.”

Jisung laughed and pushed him away. He looked into the giant, gothic mirror in their hallway. His black hair was pushed up and away from his forehead, Taeyong had forced him into neon yellow cargo pants with a black stripe on each leg, Renjun gave him a graphic t-shirt along with a blue flannel to throw overtop and Chenle had so kindly lent him a pair of converses. 

They gave their friend a quick hug before pushing him out of the door. 

“You got this.” 

Jisung nodded at the both of them. “Yup. I got this.” He looked past their shoulders and saw his hyungs. 

_ Thank you _, he mouthed. 

“It’s nothing _ Suprema. _” Jaehyun shouted down the long corridor 

“But if you ever want to repay the favour-” Doyoung started before he was elbowed by Taeyong. He laughed. 

“_ Benediximus, Suprema.” _ Jaehyun and Doyoung called out.

“_Benediximus,_ _vobis frater._” Taeyong echoed after

Renjun looked at him in curiosity. “What did they say?”

Jisung smiled. “In our Coven, we wish each other good luck in Latin for important events. It’s supposed to work like a charm or spell.” He scratched his head. “I usually have to initiate it. It’s kind of weird being on the receiving end.”

“I forget that you’re in a whole cult sometimes.” Jisung cackled like a witch as he walked down the driveway.

His palms were sweaty and he was pretty sure the light concealer and BB cream Doyoung had so carefully applied as running. He wasn’t even doing anything but his forehead felt like the Niagara falls. Jisung played himself by arriving to their favourite KBBQ restaurant 10 minutes early, as now he had all that time to _ think. _ Normally Jisung wouldn’t complain, he liked thinking and asking himself the bigger questions, like how to overthrow the government or why Chenle needs to cook more often. This train of thought was very unwelcome. Why did he dress like this? Do they really like him back? How would their relationship work? Do they even know this is meant to be a _ date? _He looked at his phone again. Still another 5 minutes to kill. He took a deep breath to calm his heart, and rubbed his thumb against the good luck charm he’d had since he was 4. It was one of the few things that his parents had left him, and 15 years later it still worked- well, like a charm. Jisung looked up at the heavens above, and sent a silent message.

_ “I hope you’re well. Me and Taeyong hyung are fine. Thank you for looking over us everyday. I hope I’m making you proud, and you don’t think I’m a terrible Supreme.” _ He thought quietly to himself. _ “Wish me luck mama, and dad. I hope this goes okay.” _A light breeze passed by and cooled his cheeks, it almost felt like his mother’s touch. 

He looked at his phone again. 7pm on the dot. It was time. 

“Jisungie!” A loud bubbly voice called from across the street. He looked over, and there they were. Both of them had also gone through a drastic change, with Jaemin sporting bubblegum pink hair and Jeno going back to a more natural colour.

“Oh my god, you dyed your hair too!” Jaemin squealed and ran his hand through. “Very nice.”

“Black is definitely your colour Ji,” Jeno commented.

Jisung still had no idea how to respond. He loved their previous matching hair colours, but holy shit, who would have thought brown and pink looked so good? 

“You too-” He cleared his throat, trying to stop the inevitable voice break. “You both look… Amazing.” 

“So big brain of us to dye our hair before this date.” Jeno mentioned so casually. Jisung giggled and did a double take. 

“This what?” 

“Date,” Jaemin repeated. “Unless it isn’t, we got the wrong message, and now we’re freaking you out?”

“No! No! I mean yes! Sorry um… Yeah.” He choked out. “A date.”

Both of them grinned.

The three of them settled on to their table fairly quickly, after giving their orders they dived straight into deep conversation. 

“Look Jaemin hyung, I’m not disagreeing with you,” Jisung picked up a piece of rice kimchi before unceremoniously stuffing it into his mouth. “I just think Jeno hyung looks like the stone face emoji until he smiles. And _ then _ he looks like an adorable samoyed.”

“I can’t believe you’re comparing me to an _ emoji. _” He reached over to put more rice in Jisung’s bowl. He looked at Jaemin. “You won’t defend my honour?”

“What honour?” Jisung immediately piped up. Jaemin couldn’t help the deep giggle erupting from his lips. 

“Damn babe, Ji got you _ good _.” He gave his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek, and for once in his life Jisung didn’t feel jealous. “He’s kind of right though. I can’t unsee it.” Jeno groaned in despair and threw his head on to the table. Jisung smiled. He was worried, very worried, about how this date would go, but it was all so… Perfect. Almost too good to be true. They weren’t doing anything special, they’ve been to this korean barbeque restaurant a million times, but it was just so… Nice. The air around them felt electric, nothing too shocking, more like a pleasant buzz. Crazy 7th Sense aside, Jisung knew that this night would be special to all three of them, regardless of the outcome. 

“Jisung? You okay there baby?” _ Baby? _ He didn’t care who said it, the nickname stopped his thoughts from spiralling any further. He reverted his attention back to the table, and all of their food had arrived. He daydreamed for that long?

“Yeah hyung, don’t worry.” 

“Ah, you’re so cute Ji,” Jaemin cooed. “Always in your own bubble.” Jisung blushed. 

“Maybe I’ll let you in one day.”

“So sappy, you’re putting me off our dinner.” Jeno gagged. 

They went through the same procedure they always go through at a korean barbeque, Jaemin cooks, Jeno cuts, Jisung serves and makes the additional orders. It was as domestic as they could get outside of their homes. Jaemin occasionally feeds them meat straight off the grill, only for either Jeno or Jisung to burn their poor mouths. It was like he was looking for an excuse to touch them in order to heal them. Usually, Jisung brushed it off. Jaemin held the tongs near his mouth and on instinct he swallowed it whole. And burnt his upper lip on the hot metal in the process.

“Oh no! My baby! I’m so sorry!” Jaemin immediately dropped what he was doing and leant over to cup Jisung’s face. He leaned in closer to inspect the miniscule burn, and Jisung held his breath. He was sure Jaemin could hear his heart beat. “Want me to kiss it better?” Jisung choked on the meat he was chewing. 

“Do it later Jaem,” Jeno chided. “Our dinner is burning!” Jaemin immediately pulled away to take everything off the grill. As he was doing that, Jeno moved closer to check Jisung over. Thankfully, he wasn’t anywhere near as physical as Jaemin, Jisung’s poor heart would probably give out. Jeno moved his hand towards this face. Oh no. Jisung could feel his heart beating faster. He swiped his thumb across Jisung’s mouth, pouring a small amount of energy into the burn. His magic tasted like oranges and smelt like lemongrass. 

“There,” Jeno smiled and his eyes became crescents. “Better?”

Jisung couldn’t open his mouth incase anything embarrassing were to happen. He gave a simple nod. He grabbed the abandoned tongs and started to distribute the meat.

“S-so.” Jisung desperately tried to change the subject. “Do you think Tupac is still alive?”

  
  


** _supernatural college stoners _ ** ** _🤪🤪_ **

_ super quick update while jeno pays the bill and jaemin is peeing _

_ its going very well, jaemin offered to KISS ME CSDVLKN nd JENO PUT HIS FUCKIN HAND ON MY LIPS _

_ i had the BIGGEST FUCKING life crisis of my LIFE XFKVNZSDLFKVN _

_ ill spill the tea later _

_ we’re going to the park now _

_ i have died this is my ghost speaking _

_ LOLOLOL YOU FUCKING DISASTER GAY _

** _chenle don’t say that _ **

** _he’s a disaster BI we don’t stan bi erasure in this house_ **

_ ,,, should i thank you??? _

_ ANYWAY _

_ stop texting us and go back to ur date _

** _have fun and use protection _ **

_ HYUNG EWWWW _

_ (thank you uwu) _

Jeno touched his arm “Ready bub?” Jisung nodded, Jeno draped his arm around his shoulder, and Jaemin grabbed his hand. “Where to?”

“What about that park we used to go to as kids?” Jaemin suggested

“I was going to say Jisung could teleport us the Han river, but that’s better. Big brain babe.”

“Hyung.” Jisung stopped in his tracks and looked Jeno dead in the eye. Jeno looked back in confusion, Jisung wanted to kiss the pout of his lips. "Old memes can't make up your entire sense of humour." 

Jaemin cackled "Baby is on a _ roll _!" 

Jisung smiled. Baby. He could _ definitely _get used to that. 

The three of them were lying on the old double bed in Jisung’s childhood bedroom sweaty from running around the park like madmen, but none of them had the energy to get up and shower. This was a position they were all familiar with, but felt so foreign at the same time. It was weird to say the least, seeing as the three of them hadn’t been in this room in years.

“Okay.”

Was Jisung really about to do this? He’d spent literal _ years _ pining for the two boys he was sandwiched between. Shit, this was the bed he’d had his bisexual awakening after realsing he was attracted to Jaemin, then Jeno, and _ only _ Jaemin and Jeno. The unlimited tears he’d cried and countless hours spent thinking about them were spent on this bed. What a strange thing, to come full circle right here in his childhood home.

Ah, so that’s what Taeyong meant. 

"I don't know if you've gathered." he took his head of Jaemin's chest and looked up, for the billionth time, at his ceiling, hoping it could talk for him. The cracks stared in silence. "I… L word you. Both." he didn't even say it and he felt _ sick _. 

"L word?" Jeno asked "Locate us?" 

"Liberate us?" Jaemin piped up 

Jisung groaned and put his hands on his face "Please don't make me say it." 

"Say what?" 

"_ Like you! _ Since I was 14. I remember, I looked at Jaemin hyung when he was helping with my homework, and… That was it. And then-" Jisung couldn’t stop the words spilling from his mouth, “I started to like Jeno hyung too. At 15, you were here waiting for your mum, and you made the shittiest joke _ ever. _ And bam.” he sighed "Fuck. I hate the both of you."

Jeno smirked and pulled him closer. "Clearly you don't." 

"I do. I really really do."

Jaemin giggled. "Whatever Sungie."

Huh. That was kind of anti climactic. 

"So like…" Jisung pulled himself up and leaned back against the headboard "Is my confession just going to get ignored?" God. He felt like a 13 year old girl. 

"I mean," Jaemin turned on his side to look up at Jisung. "Haven't we been making it clear? I literally offered to _ kiss you. _"

Jisung blushed. "O-oh. I guess."

Jeno reached over him to smack Jaemin's arm. "Don't be so mean Jaem." he scolded "But he's right. When I told Jaemin I liked you in… What? Junior year?” He looked at Jaemin for confirmation “It really fucked our budding relationship up. Imagine, we’d been dating for months at this point, and I told him I liked someone else. I thought telling him would help me get over you, it didn't. ”

Jaemin hummed. “I was angry. We weren’t talking, and the both of us were _ miserable. _You could tell right? That’s why you started giving us charms like… Every week.”

"For a _ year _." 

Jisung blushed. “Oh my god. Those took so much time and energy. My brother thought I'd exhaust my magic.” 

Jaemin smiled. “We know. I thought Chenle was planting stink bombs or something in our bags, but they _ reeked _ of your magic.” 

“Yup.” Jeno said. “Like the strawberry sweets Nana’s mum makes.”

“Your romance charm did its job alright.” Jaemin chuckled. “I was angry at Jeno for not telling me, and I was angry at myself for liking more than one person. I was angry at you for causing such a rift between us. But really, I was sad. Devastated, even, because I thought what me and Jeno had wasn't real, like we were rebounds for each other. We just needed to talk.” He grabbed Jeno’s hand and started to rub his thumb across the back. “Sometimes I feel like, if you didn’t give that charm to us, we wouldn’t even be together right now.”

“No.” Jisung argued. “You would, just… You needed a little push. Something was missing.”

“Yeah. You.”

Jisung’s cheeks were like tomatoes. “Gross.”

Jeno squeezed his cheek. “Not like that. Well, I guess, but those charms gave us like- Hope. Maybe you liked us back, even if we hadn’t spoken in years.”

“I did.” Jisung admits. “I tried so hard to forget you, but something always pulled me back. When we met again at Eunbin noona’s stupid club, I wanted to cry. From fear? From joy? All I knew was that I _ finally _ had you guys back. I couldn’t let that go.”

“Don’t you get it Jisung? We L word you too.”

“Lamented?”

Jeno howled with laughter and Jaemin couldn’t help but giggle. It was so _ cathartic _. Years of repressed feelings and tension, gone with a simple and honest conversation.

He bit the bullet. “Okay. Yeah. I love you.” 

Their smiles were blindly beautiful 

“Oh! Before I forget,” Jaemin sprung up and rolled over the other two. He dropped to the floor and dug through his jean pocket.

“Remember those matching necklaces you turned into charms and gave to us?” He was still searching.

“Yeah? Do you want me to cast another spell on them?”

“Oh no, don’t worry about that.” Jeno brushed off. 

“Got it!” Jaemin yelled and held his fist up triumphantly. He crawled back to his previous position on the bed. “Hold your hand out. And close your eyes.” 

Jisung, whipped as he is, complied without question. He felt cold metal against his fingers, it felt thin and light as it slid onto his palm. 

“Okay. Open them.”

There was silver chain bracelet, no thicker than his pinky, glinting in the light of his dim bedroom. There was only one charm on it.

“If Jeno is the sun, and I’m the moon, you’re the stars between that like… Completes us.”

Jisung made a personal rule tonight not to cry. Oh well, rules were made to be broken. 

“So Jisung, I won rock paper scissors, so _ I _get to ask,” He flaunted and poked his tongue out at Jaemin, who couldn’t help but grin. “Will you be our boyfriend?”

Jisung nodded, still fearful of the sob that would escape his lips if he gave a verbal response. Since Jeno asked, he kissed his cheek first.

“The fuck!” Jaemin cried. “I’ve literally pulled all these moves on you and he gets kissed first!” he pouted. 

“Two minutes in and I already want to break up.” He leaned over to kiss Jaemin’s cheek too.

“But seriously… Can I kiss you?” Jaemin asked timidly. Jisung nodded. The first peck was chaste and sweet the second more exciting and enthusiastic. Jisung pulled away first and looked at Jeno. He’d been looking at them with complete heart eyes. Jisung grabbed the front of Jeno’s shirt and tugged him closer. 

“Is this okay?” Jeno nodded very quickly. Again, the first kiss was shy and awkward but the second was better. Jeno was different, much less tongue and alot more shy. Jisung still loved it.

“We’re clowns. We could have been doing that for _ years _.” 

“Truly boo boo the fool.”

“Nah. This is the perfect time for us.” Jisung countered. “Trust me.”

“Okay, _ Suprema _ , no need to _ flex _.” Jeno drawled 

“Now that we’re dating the Supreme” Jaemin cut in “Do we get any benefits or-”

“Dating me _ is _the benefit!” He cried and buried his head in Jeno's chest. 

This was nice; this was where he belonged, squashed between the two people he loved the most. And they loved him back 

** _supernatural COLLEGE stoners 🤪🤪_ **

_ we were designed with two hands for a reason _

_ and it was so i can hold two hands at the same time _

_ JFJSIDI WORM????? YOU DID IT!!!! _

** _i could literally cry right now_ ** ** **

** _who confessed first? _ **

_ me lol _

** _doyoung and jaehyun hyung owe me 50,000 won _ **

_ bruh they owe me and taeyong hyung too _

_ yall. really bet on. me _

_ we had full faith!!! _

** _no you didn't _ **

_ shut the fuck up _

** _make me. _ **

_ 🤮🤮🤮🤮🤢🤮🤮🤢🤮🤮 _

_ oh wait ! im in a relationship now ! _

_ can't clown you anymore huh _

_ :')))) yeah you are in a relationship now _

** _we're so proud + happy ji _ **

_ thank you _

_ i luv u both _

_ luv u too ig :/// _

** _shouldn't you be saying that to your boyfriends_ **

_ previous statement? [RETRACTED] _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so. thats it. thanks for coming out ig :///  
on a sappier note thank you for reading this, whether you were here from my first update or just found this now, whether you've left a comment or kudos, i really hope you enjoyed :)  
this is the longest thing ive written, and its the first story ive actually COMPLETED and made past the wip stage, it holds a lotta sentimental value for me  
despite it being a romance, really it's a coming of age story (sorry for projecting nd putting you thru sum shit jisung), and not to make it that deep but if you can take anything away from this story, its that love, no matter what kind, is important ya know?  
anyway, thanks again, stay tuned for more adventures in this universe (maybe) (probably)
> 
> see you soon (✿◠‿◠)


	10. EPILOGUE

February, 2021. Age 21, 20

They were perched on the same half pipe where Jisung had spent most of his adolescence. In Chenle and Renjun’s place, were the lights of his world.

“It’s weird being here without a lighter and a joint, not going to lie.”

Jeno did a double take. “What?

Jisung looked at him incredulously “Why else would you come to a skate park?”

“To skate!” Jaemin retaliated. “Isn’t that what the three of you did?”

Jisung’s eyes softened “Well yeah but… Hyung you’re so cute. Doesn’t like… Everyone know you come here to get high.”

“What!” Jaemin screeched “I’m going to slit Huang Renjun’s throat for tainting you.”

Jeno nodded in enthusiasm. "Good idea babe." He rewarded his genius with a kiss. Jisung chuckled. 

“You can blame my old seatmate and drug dealer Yoon Jinyoung actually. And then it was me. And then Chenle. And then him. So...”

“I can’t believe the rumours about you three were true.”

Jisung squinted his eyes. “Rumours?”

“You three were the resident stoners of our school and had like… All of the hook ups.”

Jisung laughed. “Yeah we did. It was the only reason we ever got invited to parties, even then we’d like- hide in a garden and smoke most of the shit we’d brought for everyone.”

“Is it true you came in to school high?” Jaemin asked quietly

He let out a shrill cackle “Oh my god I forgot about that! So, 11th grade, Chenle made a bet that we didn’t have the guts to smoke right outside our school gates-”

He went on to tell his boyfriends the extent he’d go to for anything remotely free.

“I had to manipulate our head teacher so Chenle wouldn’t get expelled, that boy gets the worst case of the munchies I’ve ever seen. And he was the dumb bitch who made the bet in the first place!”

"Damn. I thought Renjun was fucking with us when he told us about it the day after.”

Time passed as Jisung recounted his high school experience. Although the other two weren’t with him for most of it, they were glad he hadn’t missed out on anything. Were the anecdotes worrying? Yes. It sounded like a miracle the three of them had even graduated in the first place. But the light in Jisung’s eyes as he told them some of the best and happiest times of his life? They didn’t have the heart to put that out. An outsider would say they looked at him as though he’d hung the stars, but his tall tales would say otherwise

Jeno looked at him in utter disbelief. “You were so… I’m- I just can’t believe it.” 

Jisung laughed at his boyfriend “What makes it so hard to believe?”

Jaemin shrugged “You’re baby.”

“Me being baby makes me incapable of being a stoner?”

Jeno nodded his head rapidly “Not just a stoner. So fucking naughty.”

“You really look like a samoyed when you do that hyung.”

Jeno pouted in response, and Jisung couldn’t help reaching over to plant a kiss on his lips. 

“Imagine our parents horror when they find out we’re dating a delinquent.” Jeno drawled 

“Hyung please don’t tell your parents-”

“What? That the love of our life, the fucking Supreme of our Coven is an addict?”

Jaemin cackled at Jeno’s comment and Jisung’s face dropped in horror

“Oh my god hyung please I can’t have my brother kill me at 20 we haven’t even had proper-”

Jaemin pushed him over before he could finish his sentence. His younger boyfriend has always had a crude sense of humour.

“Don’t get it twisted. I spent half of the time pining for you two idiots. I’m just as sad as you are that you weren’t with me.”

“It’s not just that… I don’t know about Jeno but I’m so… sad we missed so many of your firsts.” Jaemin sighed. Jeno nodded in agreement and started listing:

“First party, first kiss, first relationship, first love…”

Jisung frowned in confusion “But you’ve only missed like two of them?”

“What?”

He nodded, “You’re my first friends, best friends, sleepovers, potion makers, charms recipient's, bike teachers, crushes- you fucking saps I could go on.”

Jaemin still shook his head and Jeno tilted his head in confusion.

“Don’t you get it? You guys are my first loves. Hopefully, you’ll be my last.”

Jaemin smiled at him with watery eyes before planting a kiss on his temple and Jeno gently rubbed the back of his nape.

Triple J. NoMinSung. Best Friends. Boyfriends.

“Yeah. You’ll always be my first and last.”

**Author's Note:**

> come scream at me on twitter  
[twt](https://twitter.com/emojsung)


End file.
